The Lovers Mark
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: Some connections cant be broken no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth the Tale of The Lovers Mark
1. Arrival Day

**A/N I'm loving this couple (the sad the thing is I love Star-Crossed and Roman and Emery but my main couple is Draylor) there chemistry is just amazing I was planning on this just being a one shot but then the idea for the back story came to mind and I decided to run with that.**

**This chapter is set on arrival day for the Atrians the rest of the story is set present day time.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

******Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

******Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an** **Atrian and a Human really have a connection -****Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people****follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

_**Chapter One – Arrival Day**_

_**Third person point of view**_

Everywhere was mayhem people were running, crying all fleeing.  
Humans and Atrians alike.

Roughly an hour early a strong light in the sky had been reported to many news channel's thirty minutes later the earth rocked as something crashed down.

All police unites, fire engines, and doctors and nurses on call were called into the scene.

What they found there shocked them and changed history as we know it.

Jennifer Lake was a human doctor on call, she arrived at the scene shocked, it was like a war zone, what seemed to have been a aircraft of some sort had crashed into the earth.

She looked around her self as terror had filled her body, it was madness she had never seen anything in her life so scary even working in the emergency room and seeing horrific accidents and injured victims nothing prepared her for the horror happening around her.

Jennifer run over seeing a man fall down as a bullet hit him, she seen a police office grab for her and ducked avoiding his arm, she herd the fires of guns around her and seen the massacre taking place, shots were zooming around her from all directions.

Jennifer reached the man throwing her bad down, she looked up seeing nurses and doctors a-like working on humans but she was shocked to see no one else helping the new arrival's.

Jennifer was a firm believe of everyone being saved. She was angry to see people who swore to protect and save those who were needed it neglecting the vows they took.

From what Jennifer saw neglect these people were being neglected she looked around her looking for help, she seen nothing but mayhem.

She looked down to the man below her, he was bleeding from a bullet wound to the stomach her hand covered the gaping hole as blood was pooling from him, her eyes moved to his seeing the strange –almost like tattooed- markings on his face her eyes looked into his seeing the life slip out of him, she bowed her head knowing she couldn't do anything, the bullet had caused internal bleeding.

Jennifer sobbed as she watched the man die, whilst people around her was running for there lives.

A sight caught her eyes as she seen people leaving the aircraft.

A small boy around six years old seemed to be stood behind what seemed liked guards of some sort's, these … people … aliens as some were calling them seemed like an army fighting there way through.

The alien army seemed to be trying to protect there people, but they were being over-ruled.

The boy ducked as a bullet drove past him, she wiped her hands as she grabbed her bag running towards him, she had a daughter the same age, motherly instinct kicked in and she needed to protect this child, like she hoped someone would protect hers. she seen one of the human soldiers aim his gun and before she though she dived in front of the child.

Jennifer felt the bullet hit her as one of the alien soldiers lent down the boy she had protected moved her hair from her face a tear hit her skin as she seen another leave his eye, the alien solider spoke in a language she didn't understand, she shook her head feeling the pain in her side.

Her hand moved from her side and she saw the blood pooling she sobbed out her daughters name as her body went limb.

Jennifer Lake died a traitor to some of her people, but a hero to the Atrian's her name was known through out there people and the small boy she saved was told of her heroic sacrifice for him.

Though many of the Atrians still didn't feel welcomed by the humans and feel safe the story of Jennifer Lakes bravery was told to all and that sacrifice she took reminded the people of Atria that there were some Humans who didn't wish them harm, there were some who welcomed them and would fight along side them .. and some , some who would fight for them.

* * *

**A/N please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Drake's point of view next, then Taylor's there both information chapter's on were there currently at in life and what there feeling etc, chapters onwards after three may be split with both point of views not to sure yet will see how long they get .**


	2. Humans aren't all bad

**A/N I sat down and planned some of this story.  
This chapter and the next chapter will be learning about Drake and Taylor as separate people, there past and what makes them who they are.**

**Show – Star-Crossed****  
****Pairing – Taylor and Drake****  
****Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an** **Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Nearly ten years after arrival day**

_**Chapter Two – Humans aren't all bad**_

_**Drake's point of view**_

I shook my head walking off the bus seeing my best friend Roman look around in suspicion like me, his sister Sophie was looking on in wonder of everyone, she was the opposite to me and Roman when it came to humans, whilst me and Roman didn't trust them, Sophia wanted to learn everything about them, she got that from her father.

Roman is my best friend we live in the sector together – the cage like town the humans put us in. were lucky really on arrival day most of our people were either killed or put in the crate.

My mum was one of those people, my father had been killed trying to protect our people and my mum was taken away by human guards.

Roman's family took me in his mother Maia and his father Nox treated me like one of there own.

Still the tragedy of that day lived with us all, haunted us all.

We entered the school the human guards surrounding us like we were going to attack at any time, the thought made me roll my eyes.

It would most likely be the humans like the 'red hawks' who attacked us, the guards were there for the humans protection, but what about ours.

There was seven of us hundreds of them, we were all searched before we entered the school I wondered how many of them were.

Seven of us had been chosen to run a project - our leader Nox and two humans named Gloria and Ridley - had been working on for humans and Atrians to work together and try bringing both our species together.

Most of us though it was pointless, but I owned it to Nox to try.

The seven of us had been chosen for different reasons and skills.

Myself was due to my warrior connections both of my parents were warriors for the Atrians although I was only six when they were taken I was still taught of my family tribal ways and teached to be a warrior I trained along with the other warriors.

Sophia was chosen for her compassion to humans and her intrigue in learning about them, and her willingness of giving humans a chance, Sophia had hopes that one day her fathers dream of both species' working as one would come true.

Nox had agreed for both his children to enter the project to show his willingness but Roman was chosen to protect Sophia, Roman was known as a biase he saw both sides and although he felt like I did about the humans that none of them should be trusted , Nox knew Roman could keep us all in line, we looked up to him, he had a way of talking us down from doing something stupid.

Teri was chosen for a different reason than any of us it wasn't about her strengths but her weakness. Her mother Vega is the leader of the Trag's – an organisation inside the sector who wants to swap places with the human's Vega believes that Atrians should be the ones living in the outside and the humans the ones locked up. Nox chose Teri for the program to try change her views he's worried Teri will choose her mothers path and wants to try show her humanity is possible and the future can be changed if we try hard enough.

Lena was chosen like me for her warrior background, she's a protector and also a close friend of Teri, Nox hoped Lexi would be able to reel Teri in if she stepped out of line.

Jackson was chosen because he believes like Nox that there are more humans who want us to join together than they are that don't, Jackson was chose to try keep the peace between our group, he was our 'voice' he spoke for us since he seemed to connect more with humans than any one else in the seven.

Landon had been chosen for his healing out of all of us, Landon knew more about our herb's and there healing than anyone. Atrians are known to heal quicker than humans its mainly due to our herbs and our blood, Landon family had been herb growers and passed there knowledge down to him.

We walked down the hallway, Roman with a protective arm over Sophie shoulder,  
Teri looked bored, glaring at any humans who dared look to her, Lena and Jackson were gossiping about anything and everything whilst Landon looked around almost nervously.

We walked towards lockers we were assigned, seeing a janitor on the floor scrubbing something I felt my jaw tighten as Roman voice what I had already figured out.

"They tagged our lockers" he sighed.

Before I could think I felt my fist clench as it hit the metal the red bird graffiti image now having a dint in it.

I herd Roman call out my name but I felt a haze of anger take over me, five minutes we'd been in the building and already the humans were messing with us.

I stormed off from the group feeling one of the guards as my shadow, I turn around the corner feeling my shoulder connect with something … or someone

"Dammit" I herd a voice mutter I turned seeing a girl picking up her books I had no doubt caused her to drop.

I lent down on instinct to help her pick the books, feeling the guard push me against the locket my hand brushed against something warm before I felt my back bounce from the metal and the coldness of the guards elbow under my jaw, I fought against him about to kick my leg out as a voice stopped me.

"Aye, there's no need for that, he was trying to help, get off him" I herd a soft voice shout out.

The guard stepped back and I see the girl who I had knocked into stood there glaring towards the guard.

"You've here to protect us all not automatically attack them because you believe them to be a threat, what the hell was he going to do, whack me over the head with my biology book" she seethed out, I smirked seeing the guard seem to shrink back a little.

This chick was ballsy I had to give her that, she was slim, with blonde hair, her eyes were brown but she looked so small stood in front of me and a guard who easily weighed double than her.

"Are you alright" she asked, I looked around seeing Humans watching the exchange with wonder.

I swallowed wondering why she was so bothered, the anger I felt earlier dwindling a little at the concern shown on her face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, I did after all knock in to you after all" I said smiling an almost

She shrugged smiling "Trust me I've walked into worse things" she smirked.

I chuckled shaking my head "I bet blondie"

"Miss Lake" I herd the guard say. "The bell's about to go" I seen her nod her head before she turned back to me.

"Taylor" she said holding her hand out, I looked to the guard seeing him watch closely as I brought my hand up to hers.

My palm connected with hers as her fingers wrapped around mine as she shook my hand "Drake" I replied staring at my hand feeling my markings fight to glow, I pulled my hand away looking at it in wonder before her voice caused me to look back up.

"I'll see you around I'm sure" she said as someone grabbed her attention I watched her leave smirking slightly.

I smiled watching her something was irritating me though, the name Lake I knew it from somewhere it felt familiar yet I couldn't place it.

I turned seeing Roman and the others had caught up with me, "why does that name seem familiar Lake" I asked I seen Roman tilt his head thinking.

The other's were all walking ahead towards the classroom the guards were leading us to.

We had been assigned a class of fourteen human students for our seven to join we would only work with these fourteen it was so we wasn't thrown in to a whole school, at least this way we only had fourteen people to content with that was until lunch.

"The legend of Lady Lake" Roman said clicking his fingers as if something jolted his memory. As we walked into the classroom I went to ask him about it only vaguely remembering it but not all of it as I went to speak I seen the teacher speak introducing us causing me to freeze.

My eyes took in the humans who all seemed to be surrounding the right side of the classroom, two rows of empty seats were aliened on the edge at least we had an easy get away I though to myself.

I looked up seeing Taylor smiling towards us, the seven empty seats were directly next to her.

"Told you I'd see you around" she smirked as I took the seat next to her shaking my head smirking maybe this project wouldn't be that bad after all.

**A/n - Please leave a review and let me know what you think. The seven won't be mentioned much but there will be some reference to them in future chapters, next is Taylor's back story then chapter Three will be mixed point of view.**


	3. Atrian's Arrival

**A/N Taylor's back history was a little harder to write, but I've tried I basically wanted to just get a little out there about her feelings on things for future chapters. Also I needed something to jolt Drake's memory in this one.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Nearly ten years after arrival day**

**Chapter Three – Atrian's arrival**

**Taylor's point of view**

"Today's an important day" my father's voice called out as he stood in the middle of the stage, Gloria stood next to him.

The humans had all been brought into the hall whilst the Atrians were taken to another room whilst we were briefed; they were due to rejoin us again any time.

I knew how important today was, the days been building up for the past ten years,

My mind wondered as I heard people around the room talk, but I was to busy letting my thoughts take over.

Most of our kind were dreading today but my dad, he was looking forward to it, it's hard to explain really.

It all started when the Atrians crash landed in our town, they were looking for somewhere safe to take refuge unfortunately our people aren't that welcoming it would seem.

Hundreds died that day Atrians and humans alike, you'd think the grief would bring us together but some of my kind took it as a mean to spread hate.

My dad he's the opposite himself along with Gloria and Nox the Atrian leader all formed a project, were Seven Atrian students would join a class at our high school Marshall High.

Early this morning when I entered school I was running later and rushing to my locker when I felt someone bang into me, usually I would have been my bitchy self but I stopped as I seen the muscular man in front of me.

He was new, and as soon as he turned around and I seen his markings I knew who and what he was, he was one of the Atrian seven.

My mouth had gone dry as my eyes racked over him, as I bent down to pick up my dropped books.

Id listen to my father tell me how they were just like us, and should be treated like us, yet he wasn't he tried to help fix his mistake and was being punished for it for a guard posted to protect.

That was what made me so mad at the guard who had grabbed him, it was like the last ten years hadn't changed anything my mothers sacrifice for these people hadn't made my people change there view's. I just hoped all of my Father, Nox and Gloria's work paid off, we needed a change.

Many people think we'd hold hatred to them, but the thing is we wasn't brought up like that, my dad and mum were brought up to give equal rights, that's what made my mum make that sacrifice that day, and that's what made my father fight to make sure that my mothers sacrifice wasn't in vain, she gave her life to save an Atrians.

I was brought back to the present as I herd a chair next to me move I smiled seeing Drake sit down in it.

My eyes moved back to my father as he finished his speech, "Thank you Ridley Lake, let us take a minute to remember the late Jennifer Lake who tragically died on arrival day" Gloria voice called out, I swallowed looking down willing myself not to allow the murmurs around me bother me, I should be used to it by now but wasn't.

The hate words of traitor and race traitor were only some of the slurs I herd being muttered.

I was known as a queen bitch to many, after my mothers death there was mixed views on my family, people we classed as friends called us traitors, people whom we though cared for us didn't want to know us.

Id build a wall as a defence mechanistic I wasn't a bully, but I wasn't about to let someone bully me either, I said what I thought, and didn't care if I hurt someone in the process no one cared when they spewed there venom at me so why should I care when I do it back.

If people cant take it they shouldn't dish it, I had a few close friends I trusted and I got along with the majority of people, simply because we had no issue with each other, those people accepted me for who I was, and I did them as well.

Still there were some whom had Red Hawk members as parents and thought I was a race traitor like my mum was classed as. Those were the people I put my Bitch crown on for.

I had gathered a reputation for being a cold hearted bitch and that was fine with me, it kept people from messing with me any more.

"Your mum" I herd Drake's voice ask as I looked to him tilting my head wondering if he was asking or stating something, before I could ask he continued "She's Lady Lake" he asked almost in awe.

I nodded once in confirmation for him. As I turned back to my father on the stage.

"Yes My mother is Lady Lake" I said, I turned back to face Drake and smiled a little "and that man there" I said pointing to my father "is Ridley Lake my father, he's also one of the project head's"

Drake nodded as he chuckled a little "that's why that guard looked at you startled, your dad's one of the leaders of the program"

I smirked and nodded "A lot of people think the guards are here for human protection, but I know there assigned for all our protection, there not to interfere with the program only step in if a human or an Atrian is in danger" I chuckled myself smiling "I don't think picking up a book classes as that though" I grinned.

"Derek the guard from this morning knew I would tell my father of his actions if he hadn't let you go, your not a prison here, and not all of us want you to feel isolated some of us want you here." I said smiling.

I seen Drakes smile once as his head tilt back as if in thought, I looked back to the stage seeing the meeting was now over.

I smiled standing seeing my father walking towards me. "Dad" I smiled kissing his cheek "I want you to meet someone this is" I cut off as I turned seeing Drakes chair empty.

"Drake" I whispered turning back to see my fathers confused face, I shook my head as I turned facing the door catching the retreating figure of Drake leaving the room.

**A/N Please leave a review and let me know some ones reading this haha,I'm hoping there's other Draylor fans out there ? - the next chapter I'm going to try split it half Taylor half Drake.**


	4. Connected By Fate

**A/N - This pair is just – ugh there on screen chemistry amazes me every scene together I feel like a hormonal teenage (again) haha.  
We hear from Nox in this chapter some Nox and Drake bonding.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an** **Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Nearly ten years after arrival day**

_**Chapter Four – Connected By Fate**_

_**Drake's point of view**_

I sat outside sitting behind the maths building waiting for Roman and the other's I really needed to talk to him, Taylor's revelation about her mum brought back some memories in my mind that kept going around my head on reply, it was like I was seeing flashes of things I was told but unable to put it altogether.

"Hey" I heard a voice I wasn't expecting looking up I seen Nox stood looking at me worried "Drake are you ok" he asked.

I tiled my head looking around wondering why he was here, I expected him to be in a meeting with Gloria and Ridley.

"Yeah just thinking, I'm waiting for Roman" I said my head tilting back on the wall "I though you was in a meeting this afternoon that's what Sophia said" I asked looking at him, seeing the worried look on his face again.

"Drake, you've been gone two hours, I've had my meeting and it's over, Gloria reported to me you missed your last class there all on the bus waiting for you, I came looking for you" he said.

I froze rubbing my hand across my face wondering how the hell I had been sat here for two hours.

"I'm sorry" I said hating disappointing him "I've got a lot going on in my head, I really did loose track of time, I thought" I cut off looking away.

Nox kneeled in front of me his hand on my shoulder causing me to look at him "you thought you'd been here for a few minutes not a few hours" he stated.

I just nodded in confirmation, still trying to figure out how I had been here so long.

"What's going on Drake" he asked standing and sitting next to me "you know you can ask or talk to me about anything don't you" he asked.

I looked ahead arguing with myself, but one of my memories was of Nox telling me about the Lake Lady legend.

I herd someone call out to Nox and looked up seeing a guard, I sighed standing as Nox explained that he would escort me to the bus.

"I'll be riding back with them can you let the other's know for me" he asked.

The guard nodded before looking back once and disappearing presuming to inform Ridley and Gloria of the change of plan.

"Come on we can talk when were back if the other's ask you was in the library studying I'll sort it out with Gloria tomorrow ok" he asked tapping my back once. I just nodded and whispered a thanks

Once we boarded the bus and I explained where I had been Nox spoke with Roman asking him when we was back if he would mind taking Sophia to the garden to teach her about the herbs, Roman asked if I wanted to go, but I knew it was my chance to talk to Nox so I politely declined.

***** TLM * TLM * TLM * TLM * TLM *****

I was stood outside our pod on the balcony watching the lights from the town when I felt someone stand next to me, I turned seeing Nox leaning against the railing looking out into the sky.

"What's bothering you Drake" he asked still not looking to me.

I closed my eye for a minute, before turning my back on the city leaning the base of my back on the rail as my arms stretched out next to me, I seen Nox turn to face me.

"The legend of Lady Lake, its true I met her daughter today and … " I cut off shaking my head trying to get my thoughts to make sense before I spoke them out loud.

"And" he asked waiting for me to continue.

"I don't know" I sighed frustrated rubbing my face before continuing "when I herd the guard say her surname, it jolted a memory but I couldn't pin point it I asked Roman about it, and he mentioned the legend, but it didn't click until Ridley was stood on stage and I spoke to Taylor his daughter about it, when she confirmed she was her mother, I don't know something was telling me I knew her or at least …" I cut off again.

I felt Nox sigh next to me, but I looked down not wanting to see disappointment on his face.

"I cant explain it, it was like when Taylor's hand connected with mine something was so familiar like a connection, I got this weird feeling like my markings was going to glow but I couldn't understand it, she's nothing like what the other humans are like, she acts differently and her father the work he does for us, the way he fights for us" I sighed finally looking at Nox.

"I told you the story up until you was around ten then I stopped the memories of you mother and father's fate's seemed to weigh down on you, over the years I stopped speaking of the legend, a lot of our kind did, Lady Lake will always be remembered for her sacrifice that day"

"I used to tell you all the legend, but I mostly spoke with you about it, on arrival day Roman and Sophia had already been captured to be sent here, so had Maia as the Ikson I was still aboard the space craft trying to help assemble those Atrians left, it was like a slaughter day, we'd come here for a new beginning but for a while that night I thought it was the end of us, for our kind" he said he looked far away as if he was back there that night.

"I remember the warrior's left behind was preparing to go out there, we had assembled those left alive and had made our way to the exit, your father and mother had left with the first warrior command – you was left, I found you with one of the warrior's and we made our way out" he stopped looking at me I could see the despair in his eyes as the memories of the day hit him.

"I don't remember" I said frustrated it was like my mind had blocked the memory of that day away. "I mean I feel like I remember flashes the noise, the screams" I shook my head "but it feels like my mind wants to shut down when I try remember the rest" I said seeing him nod in understanding.

"it was a horrific experience especially for a child, we left the aircraft and it was mayhem around us, humans and Atrians alike lay dying the warriors spread out and I ran to help an injured Atrian near by, bullets were flying from both sides, I remember hearing a women's voice very clear screaming in a language I didn't understand, I do now tough she was human" he said looking to me.

"I looked up seeing a guard aiming his gun towards you, the warriors were busy fighting off other guards, I stood but before I could reach you, the gun had been fired and the women tackled you to the floor.

I got there as she rolled over you were shocked but I seen something I've never seen before, you crying. I seen you look down at this women who had saved you and" he cut off shaking his head before he continued "and I seen you show emotion I've never seen before, it was like you know what she had done, she shown me that there is humanity out there, the warriors reached us just in time to see the guard aim his gun again, he was shot down, we tried to save Miss Lake but the wound was too deep, she bleed out, we later found out she was a Doctor she was there to help humans and died saving an Atrian, she is the reason we pushed for the program to prove that we can be united and that her sacrifice wasn't for nothing, to prove we both can care for the other"

"It can't be" I whispered leaning forward as I paced in the short area space. "I can't be" I cut off shaking my head.

I tried to bring the memories forward, to prove it couldn't be, I couldn't be. But nothing was coming, I rubbed my head willing the memories to surface to tell me what I needed to know.

"Yes" he whispered "you were the boy Lady Lake saved" he said his hand on my shoulder looking me in the eye "that is why you felt a connection to the girl - Taylor, it seems your fates were marked a long time ago Drake" he said.

**A/n – I know I know this was meant to be a Taylor and Drake chapter but Drake and Nox's conversation just didn't want to end, the next chapter will be all Taylor, I'm thinking of her and her Father having a bonding them I promise to do a Drake and Taylor split one – I have the idea all planned out just need to get it down.**


	5. Father Daughter Bonding

**A/N – Huge thank you to those who reviewed - I've tried to message those who I can with a thank you, but if I didn't or couldn't here it is - THANK YOU  
Here's some family time between Taylor and her Father, I really wanted to get his view on things and see how Taylor is feeling about the program and the Atrians and get an inside view on were her heads at about Drake.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Nearly ten years after arrival day**

**Chapter Five – Father Daughter Bonding**

**Taylor's point of view**

The drive home was quite; my mind kept going back to the look on Drake's face when he found out who my mother was, it was like he already knew but wanted my confirmation.

He seemed to be remembering something I was also concerned about his abrupt departure for the hall.

"What has you so deep in though" my father voice said causing me to turn to him.

I shrugged unsure how to bring the subject up, even in my own head everything about today, Drake and the whole … situation was confusing.

I sighed leaning my head back against the seat licking my now dry lips.

"I met one of the Atrian seven today, Drake the one I was going to introduce to you in the hall and" ... I cut off my mind not sure how to process my thoughts.

My dad stopped the car in our garage he stepped out looking at me over the roof of the car "Taylor is everything ok, you've been acting weird since we left the hall did something happen with .. I know your wary honey but you can tell me anything" he asked almost panicked.

I shook my head in a no fashion swallowing feeling bad making him worry.

"Ok" he sighed as we walked into the house. I smiled seeing him lead me towards the kitchen. This was our thing the last few years when things were happening .. changes in our lives we always talked over it with milky hot chocolate an marshmallows it had become our bonding time, I'd never admit it, but these moments were ones I cherished with him the most.

I smiled sitting at the counter tapping my fingers away watching my father make our drinks. He placed a cup in front of me, before sitting down with his own facing me. He blew into the hot cup as he gave me a look telling me he was waiting for me to talk.

I shrugged heavily deciding it couldn't hurt to get my dad's opinion on it all, especially as he knew the Atrians quite well since working with Nox.

"It's just the last few years I've took in everything you've told me about Atrian's, heard all the things people have said around town and I guess …. " I shrugged frustrated licking my lips before continuing "I guess I wasn't sure what to expect but he" I stopped smiling remembering Drake bumping into me "he's was different but the same if that makes sense."

I stopped hearing my father chuckle

I playfully frowned as if he had ruined a story I was telling.

"I apologize" he's smirked "please continue"

I rolled my eyes but continued anyway.

"He looks Human, speaks English he was polite yet guarded which I understand but I had expected hostility. I expected him to be afraid of the humans of us, to be angry don't get me wrong I didn't want them to feel that, but after everything it's what I expected" I shook my head taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm not explaining this very well. It's just I herd others talking about them arriving I missed it, I was running late" I sighed smiling my father had offered me a lift but I had kindly refused stating I was ok for time.  
I seen him chuckle before continuing "but everyone was murmuring about how they had all stayed together, seemed hostile, how apparently one of them hit the lockers damaging them in an angry outburst which remind me later I want to talk to you about the Red Hawks tagging there lockets because it's out of order dad, inside that school there students just like me and everyone else." I ranted

"Taylor" my dad said a smile on his face "Darling breath, then focus back on what you're telling me now, we can talk about the Red Hawks later I promise" he said.

I nodded smiling doing as he said and breathing in deeply. " I've spoken to him a few times today and each time it was dare I say comfortable I felt like I've known him forever there was this … I don't know it was like a connection" I cut off shaking my head.

I felt my dad's hand move laying on top of mine on the kitchen counter, I was so frustrated nothing was coming out how I wanted it to.

"I'm sorry" I huffed out "it's all so jumbled in my head"

"I just feel bad for him …. for them all I remember what it was like, all the whispers … the funny looks, the way I was treated ... and I was one of them, I was someone they all knew. I just don't think it's fair Drake and the others should have to go through it all" I sighed shaking my hair.

"It has to be so much more weird for them, and the guards that's another thing I want to talk about," I sighed rubbing my forehead feeling a head ache coming on.

I stopped breathing again knowing I was about to go into another rant I closed my eyes for a minute keeping them closed I breathed out "Then there's the question of why he seems so familiar to me, it's just all spinning and overloading my mind. But there was something there, as soon as I seen him I felt like he was someone familiar to me, I don't know I really cant explain it my mind wont connect it all and I cant express it with words it was just different .. but a good different" I stopped smiling seeing my dad tilt his head watching me.

"He had a strange reaction when mum was mentioned as well, when Gloria mentioned her he knew the legend and asked me, it seemed to register with him, and he went really quite, then when I turned to introduce you he disappeared" I sighed.

"You're worried about him aren't you" my father asked, i expected judgement but his face just held a kind smile.

I nodded looking down, "I know it's silly" I said but my father cut me off.

"Taylor, when I started the program I worried how you would feel, when your mother died that day, at first I was angry so very angry about it all, her being there, them arriving, but after I met Nox after he spoke of his planet and about why they came here, I realised something" he said smiling. "I realised the same thing your mother realised when she stood up and saved a child, that these people are just that people, they may be a different race, they may speak a different language but there just like us sweetheart, I was worried that you though, that you would feel indifferent towards them, that inside you'd always connect loosing your mother to them arriving, and Taylor I wouldn't of blamed you, but sweetheart" he cut off standing around the table he stood in front of me pulling me into a hug as he continued.

"Sweetheart the fact is your just like your mother, you don't see the difference you see the similarity and I couldn't be more proud of you for standing up for someone, for wanting to make it better for them, to make it better for him" he smiled kissing my head, I closed my eyes embracing him back. "So no" he said continuing "It isn't silly"

I nodded hugging him back, a calmness came over me, as i smiled remembering as a child when ever i was sad my dad would give me these kind of hugs.

"I think you need to ask Drake about why he reacted like he did to your mum, I've spoken to Nox about all off the new students and there's something you should know, something Drake should be the one to tell you about, I think it will explain a lot of what your feeing sweetheart, but you need to listen to him, because I bet right now, he's having the same internal battle with himself" he smiled cupping my cheek. "Just remember fate always finds a way" he whispered.

I looked at him confused, but could tell from the look on his face he wasn't going to divulge more, so I nodded once smiling.

"Now" he said sitting back down, let's discuss the guard's and the Red Hawks" he said.

I rolled my eyes groaned, as I leaned my elbow on the table huffing out, I explained first that the lockers had been tagged, I'd herd from Julia a friend of mine, that the Atrian seven had arrived to see graffiti covering there lockers, my father had to stop me three times during my speech to remind me to breath, he chuckled shaking his head informing me he would bring it up at the next meeting about punishments being handed out if it carried on.

I nodded once smiling before frowning remembering the next topic "I don't want to name, names but the guards" I frowned huffing "there brutal towards the Atrians, there meant to be for all our protection, this morning when I first bumped into Drake, I dropped my book, and when Drake bent to help me collect it, he was physically restrained against a locker, I also saw a few of the other guards pushing other Atrians in the hallways" I frowned.

My father nodded frowning "I'll speak with Gloria we did worry about this, I think we need another meeting with the guards, don't worry I wont state any incidents so it wont get back to anyone I'll just state that we have observed some methods being used we don't want, and for them to remember why they are there and who they are guarding" he said.

I smiled once nodding leaning my head on the table. "Do you really think it's safe for the Atrian's, I mean all the Red Hawks this morning, when I got to school there were all outside protesting, the Atrians' had already arrived, yet they were still all outside, I herd they were outside the sector as well, some of them were very hostile screaming abuse" I frowned.

"You know that if this program works they (The Atrians) will get more freedom. Slowly yes but if we can prove that the minority of us can work willingly with them and treat them as equal, we may be able to get other Atrian's more freedom. Outside of the sector.  
we've discussed the Red Hawk issue and decided to open an investigation on finding out who the leaders are, it's classed as a hate crime, but we cant prosecute them all, we talked it over and decided it was best to strike at the leaders to make people see we mean business, were not messing around with this, we've worked to hard for it to fail, but we cant strike to soon, were watching them as closely as we can, we cant force the Atrians to trust us until we prove that they can. " my dad said.

***** TLM * TLM * TLM * TLM * TLM *****

I yawed stretching my arms up, we'd been sat for hours discussing everything from our breakfast tomorrow morning to dads plans for the program. I agreed to watch out inside the school for Red Hawks members or guards stepping out of line.

We also spoke of the ten year anniversary that was due next month we agreed we both wanted to do something but wasn't sure what, dad said he would speak with Nox and Gloria and let me know if they had any ideas.

After looking at the clock seeing it was past our usual bonding time, my father decided to treat us to pizza, I smiled as we sat on the sofa watching movies and eating greasy food.

I yawned again seeing my father chuckle from the corner of my eye. "Go on up, I'm going to head to bed soon as well, I just got a few papers to look through" my father said as I stood up.

"Good night" I muttered sleepily his voice cut me off as I stretched my arms and legs out.

"Promise your talk to Drake sweetheart" my father said causing me to look up in surprise, after we left the kitchen we hadn't mentioned Drake since.

I nodded once before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking up the stairs to bed thoughts spinning around my head about what my father knew about Drake that I didn't.

**A/N – Please leave a review and let me know what you think. - I'm going to try get a teaser out for Reviewers this week (Dont fear guest Reviews if you leave an Email (or a twitter username) I'll try contact you that way, so you still get the teaser.**

This ended up a lot longer than I planned it to be, but ideas just kept popping up.  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, getting to see a bonding session with Taylor I wanted it to mirror Drake's moment with Nox – next chapter is definitely going to be split and filled with Draylor there back at school and sparks will fly.

**Also would anyone be interested in the Nox – Ridley conversation being a chapter, I planned it out but wasn't sure if anyone would be interested. If so I'll work on a few different outtakes, as I'm sure there's going to be other point of views people will want.**


	6. Decisions and Confessions

**A/N – It's here finally the mix chapter I know about time right. - Extra long chapter for you all as a treat.  
I struggled a little with this chapter as I was very tempted to add a kiss, but it felt to soon, too much needs to be said, and happen first but assure you a kiss is going to happen plus some more (M rating remember).**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Nearly ten years after arrival day**

**Chapter Six – Decisions and Confessions **

**Drake's point of view**

The bus ride was longer today, I seen Roman watching me from the corner of his eye, I felt like I was on edge, like I was a ticking time bomb ready to blow at any minute.

After I had calmed down last night, Nox had asked me to speak with Taylor, to be truthful about everything I had agreed at the time, but after sleeping and my thoughts and memories all coming back to me. I had decided I couldn't do it.

I couldn't hurt her like that, she was bound to feel hatred towards me when she realised I was the reason she didn't have a mother, Nox had already left this morning so I couldn't discuss it with him, I trusted Roman with my life, but I just felt like this was something I couldn't tell him, Nox had told me only a few knew I was the boy, apparently he along with the other board members and some Atrians there that day that survived were the only ones to know and of course the four tribal leaders.

The fact the board members knew had me on edge, because that meant Ridley Lake knew and I wasn't sure if he would tell his daughter, I had a feeling he wouldn't though. He seemed like a man who loved his daughter and I knew him telling her would break something inside her, it was why I didn't want to tell her .. I didn't want to break her.

So I had decided I would tell her we couldn't be .. friend's or what ever it was we was becoming, I had decided that I had to put a wall up they were humans and I was an Atrian and outsider, she was one of them.

I kept thinking back to what some of my people said about humans what I had said about them before I knew about Jennifer Lake's sacrifice for me, I put her to the back of my mind. I needed to channel the hate I had for them before all this came out.

Some humans are savages; some humans don't want us here and will do anything to get rid of us.

That thought was repeating in my mind over and over, I couldn't and wouldn't allow what ever was beginning to continue it was best for us both.

"Drake, what ever it is that's bothering you, you need to calm down" Roman said his hand on my shoulder I looked up to see him staring at my hand's my eyes followed his line of sight as I seen my fist were clenched so tightly my knuckles were white.

"I'm fine" I said walking ahead and exciting the bus "or at least I will be" I muttered, we all walked inside the school with the usual protestors screamed words of hate at us, the 'Tattie free zone' posters waving as they shown there hatred for us freely.

We all walked to our locker's I leaned against mine as Sophia dragged Teri, Landon and Lena off to show them something.

Roman and Jackson were stood talking as I threw my bag inside my locker, I couldn't be bothered to carry it around with me all day I took out the essentials I would need placing them in my jacket pockets.

Something told me to look up this feeling in my body I did so spotting Taylor coming towards me, I swallowed my fist clenching as I seen people looking at her like they had in the hall yesterday, I had herd the name they called her and her mother, and seen the way she tried to not let it affect her.

I felt like I wanted to protect her, tell them all to shut there mouths, to try take some of the hurt away, but as I turned to take a step forward I reminded myself about her and what I was about to do, I reminded myself why I couldn't protect her.

The things they were saying were because her mother had saved me … I was the cause of all this.

I'd herd from other students they thought she was a bitch, apparently she was the queen bee around here but they still whispered sit behind her back. That's High school for you I guess.

I looked up seeing Roman watching me with Jackson looking between us. "I'll meet you guys in class" I said turning my eyes back to Taylor, she looked towards me smiling wide, and I felt guilt at what I was about to do.

I saw Jackson turn and leave Roman lingered watching me closely "I promise not to cause a scene" I muttered seeing him smirk as he bowed his head and left.

I shook my head to myself; Roman was a worry wart always thinking he needed to keep us all calm and cool, usually he did, but I didn't think he'd understand the situation I was in, and if he did he would try think of a way around it, that's what roman did he tried to fix things but I wasn't sure this could be fixed.

I stood distracting myself by sorting my books out, and re-zipping my bag, reminding myself when warrior training was and going over and over in my head my mantra from earlier.

I felt her behind me before her voice broke through the silence "hey, were did you disappear to yesterday" she asked.

I turned to see her smiling wide at me, I gulped my eyes ranking over her taking in her beauty. I shook my head seeing her tilt her head waiting for my reply.

"Taylor" I whispered looking over her head, "we can't do this" I said shaking my head.

"Do what" she asked stepping closer towards me. "Drake are you ok" her hand came up to touch me but I took a step back avoiding her contact.

"What ever this is," I said pointing between us, "it ends now"

I seen her shake her head, her eyes suddenly looked duller "I don't understand, Drake what happened, what's wrong, I mean" she cut off shaking her head.

"I'm not good for you Taylor, we've both from two different worlds, did you hear the rumours this morning all because you smiled at me" I shook my head trying to get her to see how wrong this all was I was trying any means I could to get her to understand. "someone seen us talking in the hall, and because you smiled at me your being ridiculed"

"Drake I don't care, they don't know anything" she replied. " I don't understand yesterday you didn't care, what changed, what's made you suddenly doubt it"

Again her arm reached out to touch me the thought of her trying to comfort me snapped what little restraint I was holding my anger at myself came blurring out "Because I'm the reason your mothers dead" I hissed out I regretting it as soon as I said it.

"What" I herd her whisper. The look on her face nearly broke me, but I knew I had to do this.

"I don't understand … I don't know" she said her voice breaking

"You don't know anything" I hissed out shaking my head.

Deciding I needed to get it over with I closed my eyes gritting my teeth as I turned slamming my locker she jumped back at the sound.

"your mother died protecting me, If it wasn't for me you would still have a mother that is the reason we cant be friends, forget me, you see me ignore me, … forget my name, because I'm going to forget yours" I said not looking at her as I made my way towards the classroom as the first bell rang.

I regretted it all as soon as I sat in my seat, I seen Roman watch me carefully checking to see if the timer on my bomb had run out – it had and I knew the destruction I had caused was going to last.

I shook my head to him looking down as I herd the other students come in not wanting to see the look of hatred on her face, I knew that what ever we had it was over and the thought caused an ache inside something I didn't recognise.

I felt her enter the room my body seemed to feel some reaction to her, I couldn't look up I wouldn't. I was being something I swore to never be, I was being a coward.

**Taylor's point of view**

I watched him walk away, his words repeating in my mind, the warning bell rang causing me to jump as I looked up seeing students shuffling around me to get to there classrooms in time for the final bell.

I inhaled deeply as I dragged my feet walking towards our classroom, I didn't look up at him, as I took my seat next to his, my eyes looking down at my table as I felt the hot tears brewing there.

I wasn't sure why I was crying the memory of my mother, the thought of him as a child witnessing her death, or the fact he was so cruel towards me wanting to be his … friend.

I suddenly remembered my father's words asking me to talk to Drake I closed my eyes my hand covering my face as I wiped the tears that had leaked out.

He knew …. my father knew, it was why he didn't seem so surprised about the talk I had over Drake, I didn't know whether or not to feel betrayed that he hadn't told me.

I felt someone staring at me and looking up seeing Drake watching me, his eyes looking at me in sorrow I shook my head grabbing my back and standing , I could hear the teacher call my name as I walked out the classroom.

I needed air .. I needed to breath away from watchful eyes, I need to think over .. everything.

The story my father told me years ago was going through my mind of arrival day, he had told me about my mother saving a little boy, how a guard had gone to shoot him and my mother had protected him, he had been told by Nox and I suddenly realised my father had knew all this time, I wasn't sure how long he knew who that little boy was but I knew it was Drake.

I sat against the brick wall my eyes closed as I breathed in deeply, flashes of memories breaking through my thoughts, I couldn't get the image of a chid … of Drake as a little boy in the middle of it all. I realised now why he disappeared last night.

I herd the bell ring signalling morning break, wiped my face again deciding to stay hidden behind the math's block, not many people came around here.

I felt someone sit next to me and jumped before I felt the calmness I got yesterday from Drake's presence.

"I know you properly hate me, and I promise I'll do as I said earlier and leave you alone, I just had to check on you, I nearly got tasered trying to follow you out of the classroom , Roman had to physically restrain me to my seat" he joked I turned to face him seeing him look ahead.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday" I whispered my voice feeling weak.

I felt myself slide closer to him it was like my body craved his presence. I wasn't sure if I would get to be this close to him again, and I wanted to saviour the memory.

"I didn't know" he sighed leaning forward "I know how that sounds, but I truly didn't remember I blocked it all out, I lost my parents on arrival day my father was killed protecting our people and my mother was taken to the crate – yesterday your surname … the story it all registered with me, but I wasn't sure why after I exited the hall I was sat here in this very spot for hours, Nox found me" he sighed.

"Did you get in trouble" I asked worried tilting my head. "I hated that he had gone through it all alone"

"No when we got back to the sector Nox knew something was wrong, I asked him about the legend of lady lake, to see if he knew why it was so familiar to me, he told me about our arrival day, it was only when he described the boy, how it happened, he told me it was me, I couldn't remember, I had blocked it all out but last night as I slept it all came back, every second of it was running through my head." He whispered out, I moved closer to hear him, not caring that we were almost touching.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him "that must of be really hard for you, my dad told me the story Nox must of told him, he knew about you, I spoke to him yesterday about you , about us this … this feeling of" I sighed stopping looking ahead as I tried to find the word to describe what it was.

"Familiar" he said looking up to me.

I smiled nodding. "yeah familiar I spoke to him and he told me to listen to you, and told me that fate finds a way" I smiled suddenly realising what he meant.

"I should be the sorry one, and I am, I'm" he cut off shaking his head, his hand moved towards mine before he drew it back.

"This morning …. I'm sorry how I told you, I hadn't wanted to tell you, I was going to just pull away, pretend that we hadn't met, I didn't want to hurt you but when your near me, when you speak with me, its there this connection and I felt so overwhelmed" he spoke softly.

I knew why he said sorry, and I felt tears reach my eyes again. My hand moved to cover his, my fingers searching his out as I curled them around his strong one's. The feeling of content seemed to fill my body.

"I don't blame you" I whispered looking straight ahead.

I felt him squeeze my hand "you should Blondie, I do"

I shook my head smiling to myself at the nickname he had used for me yesterday.

"You was six Drake, a child, and what my mother did, it was who she was, She would of done the same thing for a human, its what she believed in, she became a Doctor to save people, she died doing what she loved, am I sad she died yes … very, and I miss her everyday, do I blame you … no .. I blame the guard who was there to protect. The guard who chose to fire towards a defenceless child, causing my kind hearted mother to protect him. I blame the people who spread hate, my mother sacrificed her self to protect you because she saw the same thing I do" I smiled turning to face him.

"What do you see" he asked.

"Some one worth saving" I whispered I didn't realise we was drifting closer to each other before his arm came out pulling me towards him.

I brought my hand up wrapping it around him hugging myself to him as best as I could.

We sat there embracing in each other for a while, I felt my body heat up as his body temperature warmed me.

"Vek, Idis, Urpis, Ndu, Eps, Uduyu, Mon, Tu, Val, So" I said breaking the silence causing his head to snap up to me.

He looked confused for a moment as he tilted his head looking around "you know Sondiv" he asked in amazement, for the first time today I smiled a real smile as I nodded to him.

"Yes my father taught me some words" I grinned "look's like I do know something after all doesn't it" I teased when he told me earlier I didn't know anything.

I grinned seeing him shake his head. "you sure do Blondie, you sure do" he said causing a huge grin to grace my lips.

I seen him smile back to me and I knew, we was going to be ok, we had a lot to talk about but suddenly the future didn't look so bleak.

The bell went and we both stood leaning closer to each other as we walked as equals to out classroom avoiding the looks from the others.

We wasn't a human or an Atrian at this moment we was just two students …. Two people.

**A/n Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. – it felt kind of final the way I ended this chapter but I assure you this story is no where near finished.**

**The Sondiv translation (is numbers) it's from Google 'Twitter source' the language creator of Sondiv and someone else I'm not sure on the name.  
I've been google-ing other Sondiv words to use in the story.**

**I'm going to be doing a chapter on the ten year anniversary it will include the ribbon that was on the show, I'm working on it tomorrow sometime. It will most likely be chapter eight.**

**Also anyone interested in the design of the lovers mark (which will be roughly chapter fifteen) I'm going to be designing it on paper over the next few day's if you'd like a sneak peak at the actual design leave a review and I'll contact you over sending it (most likely will be email) x**


	7. Highschool Hostility

**A/N – For some reason yesterday this chapter was removed TWICE - I'm hoping it was jut a glitch, so as they say third time lucky.**

**Thank you so much for the views long A/N at the bottom.**

**we're roughly a week after last chapter here – there will be a few week's time jump in the next chapter just to speed things up a little.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Nearly ten years after arrival day**

**Chapter Seven – Highschool Hostility**

**Drake's point of view**

I sat at the table in the lunch room, seeing Teri glare at me from the corner of my eyes.

I pushed the Rice Cake away from me as I sighed.

"What" I asked them looking up, getting tired of the looks it had been like this for the last week and half since we started and I was getting really fed up of it.

Teri was first to voice her opinion "what's with the human" she said turning her head glancing at Taylor, who was sat eating her lunch with a girl named Julia from what Taylor had said about her, they was good friends.

"Nothing" I said shrugging not sure how to explain mine and Taylor's … Relationship … our friendship .. or what ever it was that we had.

We had spoken a lot over the last week. I had also spoken to Nox a lot as well I was still reserved but I knew I wasn't able to stay away from her. She'd said the same herself, we just had to be careful usually we met in our spot behind the maths block after the first bell.

"Drake" I looked up seeing Roman watch me, I sighed shaking my head.

"There's nothing to tell" I shrugged swallowing "I don't see the big deal, I don't know why your all making this a big deal" I said shaking my head.

I herd Teri huff as she rolled her eyes at me, Lena was watching me carefully "The big deal is one day your telling us humans are savage's the next your disappearing having secret meetings with one, I didn't know blondes were your thing Drake" she sneered.

I raised my eyebrow at her "What are you Jealous" I smirked trying to get a rise out of her, so we could change the subject.

"Yeah course I am" Teri hissed she went to continue but was cut off.

"I don't see the issue Taylor seems sweet" Sophia said smiling "plus at least she hasn't throw anything at us" she grinned.

I smiled to her shaking my head, trust Sophia to stick up for someone she doesn't know, all because they hadn't tried to harm us, Sophia thought everyone was good or evil, right or wrong. None of us corrected her. Her innocence was something we enjoyed.

"Well I don't trust her" Lena said surprising no one since she always followed Teri advice, Lena might have been Teri's protector and here to keep her in line, but she didn't go against Teri even when Lena knew she was wrong..

I smirked looking her in the eye as I leaned forward "I don't care if you trust her or not, it's nothing to do with any of you"

I felt Romans hand on my chest pushing me back "I think if Drake wants to form a friendship with the human girl, that is his choice, and we should support him, he's not asking us to be friends with her" Roman said.

I seen them all nod there heads but Teri was still sneering muttering under her breath.

"Well I'd like to meet her formally if she wants to meet us" Sophia chirped causing me to grin I nodded "I'll speak to her, I cant promise anything, but I'm sure she will want to meet you, she's a little reserved but her dad's on the board with Nox, she doesn't have anything against us, she isn't a threat " I said.

I seen the surprise on Lena and Jacksons face about Ridley being her father, they began whispering to Landon. I herd them muttering about the legend of lady lake they were putting the pieces together but I blocked them out.

"Oh so because her father decided to use us as test bunny's you're her best friend, maybe I should see if she wants to be my new friend as well, her father might get us out of this dump" Teri hissed.

My fist slammed down on the table as I stood leaning over towards her, I could feel Roman pulling on me, but I wasn't moving until I made my point.

"She's off limits Teri, stay away from her" I hissed seeing the smirk leave her face "That goes to all of you, if you want to be her friend fine, but don't use her for her fathers connection's I'm warning you all now"

I stood up feeling Roman behind me as I walked out the lunch room, my eyes connected with Taylor's as I looked up seeing everyone staring, I shook my head once to tell her I was fine as I saw the worry in them.

She bowed her head in acceptance but I could see the worry there still I just needed to calm down before I reassured her I was really ok.

I walked outside seeing Roman watch me carefully. "you know Teri wont do anything don't you, she's all talk but she'd never do anything that would hurt you, and as much as her mother tries to teach her, her ways Teri doesn't have it in her to hurt a human" he said I nodded pacing trying to calm myself down.

"You care about her don't you, about Taylor" he asked.

"I can't explain it to you Roman, I wish" I cut off shaking my head "I wish I could and maybe someday I can but right now I don't even understand it myself"

He nodded, "we'll try" he said making me look up "to become friends with her, maybe not right away, but I'm sure Sophia is already excited about getting a new friend, and the rest of us will either try to be get to know her, or not butt in, whilst you figure things out, but you can talk to me Drake, we've been friends, hell we've been family for a long time" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I said causing him to nod.

"Come on let's go back in I'm sure Teri wants to apologies and if she doesn't she will do" he said I smirked knowing she was about to get a Roman lecture.

"Plus I think a certain human is worried about you, lets go show her your ok" he said tapping my shoulder as he walked ahead of me, I nodded to myself following him back into the lunch room.

**Taylor's point of view**

"Earth to Taylor" I herd Julia's voice call out, I looked up seeing her eyeing me silently asking what was wrong.

"Sorry, it's been a long week" I sighed pushing my now empty tray away.

"And of course it's nothing to do with the muscular Atrian having an outburst ten minutes ago" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

I chuckled shaking my head, "This is the fifth time you've tried to get something out of me, and how many times do I have to tell you his name is Drake" I said.

She rolled her eyes smirking "I prefer calling him the muscular one, although you could introduce me to him" she said looking over to the table were the rest of the Atrians were seated I seen her eyeing the one I had herd Drake call Landon.

I shook my head smirking at her. "Trust you, I'm having a moment and you want me to hook you up with someone" I said she grinned sitting back in her seat.

We sat in silence for a minute my mind running wondering what had caused Drake to react the way he had, he seemed so stressed when he had stormed out the lunch room, I seen Roman - whom Drake had told me over the last week was his best friend practical his brother - follow him, I was glad he had someone to talk to. Someone he trusted. I was still worried though.

"Hey" she said her voice softer. "He's going to be ok you know, you both will be" she said I nodded to her.

"I know, I just" I stopped shrugging not knowing what to say.

"I get it Taylor, I really do, but if he makes you happy, if being what ever you are to each other makes you both happy, then do it, don't let what other people think hold you back" she said.

I grinned standing hugging her whispering a quite "Thank you" in her ear.

"I'm going to go get some books out of my locket" I smiled pulling back. "Fancy a sleep over tonight, my dad's working late, I could kind of do with the company, maybe we can catch up have some girly chats" I asked.

I saw her nod smiling at me sadly, as I turned and left the lunch room.

I walked to my locker grabbing the books I knew I needed, throwing them in my bag, I decided to go to our spot, I was sure Drake was busy but I just needed somewhere comforting to go.

I walked over to our usual spot sitting down on the bench I placed my bag down as I leaned back closing my eyes thinking over everything.

I had spoken to my dad about Drake a lot more the last week, the day everything came out. I had gone home and we had, well had the worse argument we ever had. I said some horrible things, I was angry with him for not telling me about Drake and my mother's connection. But when I had calmed down and he had explained his reasoning, saying he wanted to give Drake the chance to tell me himself I had nodded in understanding.

I was worried how my father would feel on me forming a friendship with Drake, but he had been supportive, I think he knew deep down there was more there, but we was both to guarded to move forward yet. My dad had whispered about Fate again before telling me to take one day at a time.

I smiled thinking of mine and Drake's time together over the last week, we had grew a lot closer.

"I've been looking all over for you" I herd drake voice call out causing me to look up.

I smiled seeing him stood in front of me. Watching me carefully, he looked calmer.

"Hey sorry I just needed to get away from them all for a little while" I said he nodded sitting next to me.

"Your friend Julia said you were at your locker I went looking for you, unfortunate I had a run in with Grayson instead" he stated rubbed his face leaning forward. "Roman handled it though, I was two seconds from giving him a new face when Roman dragged me off, and told me to come find you" he smiled sitting back.

As he did I looked over him checking for any marks, making sure he wasn't hurt. "What happened" I asked frowning.

He shrugged shaking his head, "let's just say your classmates aren't impressed with me and I quote 'taking a liking to their girls.'"

"He did not say that", I asked half in humour, half in anger. Well most anger than anything. "The cheek of him. I'm suddenly one of them. ugh wait till I see him later, thinking he can dictate shit about my life" I hissed.

I stood pacing for a moment before Drake stood stopping me "Hey calm down" he said grabbing my shoulders "it's been handled" he said. I breathed in nodding. Sitting back down.

"I'm still going to be having words with me" I muttered.

I seen Drake chuckle watching me carefully I rolled my eyes. Sighing deciding to ask what I had been wondering "So want to tell me what that was about in the lunch hall before"

He sat back down next to me I automatically leaned my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my back hugging me to him. This was how we had been all week. We had slowly been getting more comfortable with each other.

"Let's just say the humans aren't the only ones adjusting" he breathed out.

I frowned looking ahead "they hate me don't they," I whispered out "I can't blame them you know, what my people did, I don't blame any of you for holding some sort of resentment towards me …. Towards them" I said.

"aye" he said his arms tightening around me, I looked up to him see him watch me closely "I don't blame you for anything, we spoke about this ok, and the others there just unsure, Sophia wants to formally meet you" he smiled "the others, give them time, we'll show them what a great person you are" he said. I nodded leaning my head against him again.

We sat in silence for a few moments but embracing in each other, I think we were both thankful we could have this time, away from watchful eyes, away from people who didn't understand.

"It's the ten year anniversary in three weeks is there anything you or the others want to do for your lost ones memory". I asked breaking the quite.

"Ten years" he breathed out leaning his head on top of mine I felt him kiss my hair causing me to smile.

"To be honest I have no idea usually we have a small ceremony in the sector but I guess because it's ten years my people will want to mark the day." I nodded.

"Usually the school has a memorial day they usually wear a white ribbon in remembrance" I said.

"They" he asked causing me to smirk he didn't miss anything.

"yes they, remember I'm the daughter of a traitor I didn't join in here usually I spend the day with my father, sometimes we visit my mothers grave but usualy we go to the crash site and lay flowers, I remember as a child I used to love looking at the ship, my father used to tell me stories about it, I'm presuming things Nox had told him, that's how I started learning Sondiv, when I was around eight we placed flowers and my father whispered a phrase in another language that I later learned was Sondiv, I asked intrigued and he started teaching me things Nox had taught him"

"Is it the still the same" he asked, I looked up watching him waiting for him to finish "the ship, I wonder if its still the same I still can't fully remember that day but I have some memories of the ship" he said I nodded leaning forward kissing his cheek almost on instinct, I seen the shock look on his face.

"Yes" it's the same" I replied suddenly I had an idea for the anniversary I just hoped my father could pull it off.

"I bet the others miss the ship as well" I said, seeing him nod. I smiled to myself determined to speak to my father.

"What about you, want do you want to do. To remember your mum" He asked

I shrugged "I don't know I spoke to my dad he said he was going to speak with Nox and Gloria but I thought if there was something you or the others might what to do, I could ask on your behalf.

He smiled and nodded "I'll ask them later"

I nodded smiling "were going to be ok you know" I said repeating Julia's phase from earlier "we are all going to be ok" I said. I smiled feeling him nod to me, as we sat embracing each other. It didn't matter what others thought as long as we had each other, that was all that mattered.

**A/n – Please leave a review and let me know what you all think. I've wrote a special one off teaser for review's - this wont be added to the story as its in another characters point of view it maybe added as an out-take when the storeys complete I'm not one hundred percent sure yet - (I was meant to send this as a teaser from last chapter but decided to just add another chapter as a treat)**

**Yike's some hostility with the other students then. I just want to state that I don't plan on killing Nox of at this stage in my story or having a member of the Trad's be a student, I'm not saying it wont happen later on, but for the time being its not in my plan.**

**To be honest this was only meant to be a short story Ten to twenty chapters at the most, but the more I write, the more I dig in and get back-story's and connect with these character's the more idea's I get.**

**I know it's rated as a T via the webpage but M on the chapters that due to the fact it will be containing some M rated material later on in the story. A warning will be added for them parts. Sorry for any confusion with that**.

A**lso those wanting the imagine of the lovers mark I've sent you all a Direct Message :) so check your inbox - thanks again for reading.**


	8. Memorial Day Part one

**A/N – This was one of my favourite and one of the hardest chapters I've done to date for The Lovers Mark – There was so much emotion writing this and the next few chapters – I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Ten years to the day of arrival day**

**Chapter Eight – Memorial Day Part one**

**Drake's point of view**

I stood in front of our lockers, all seven of us were waiting for the bell to go. Today was the tenth anniversary of our arrival day. Our class was due to go for an early morning meeting, something about the plans for the memorial; the other student members would be having one inside the school.

"Hey" I herd Taylor's voice call as she approached us, I turned smiling to her raising my eyebrow at her she was holding what looked like small gift bags in her hand.

"Blondie you shouldn't have" I teased looking from her to the bag, I grinned seeing her smile.

I could feel the others watching us, but didn't bother to turn around to face them.

"Morning Atrians" Taylor said no doubt feeling them watching her as well.

They all replied in there own way, over the last three weeks things have improved slightly.

Sophia had becoming on speaking terms with Taylor, Roman even now had polite conversations with her, even Landon and Jackson were polite towards her, Teri and Lena would nod but that was as far as either of them had got to engaging her in conversation.

Taylor took it in her stride, saying they needed time, unfortunately the rest of the student body wasn't as hopeful, there had been quite a few rows and fights over the last two weeks emotions were high.

I had been restrained seven times for fighting, I was on my last warning, although it had been proven that I had initiated the majority of them.

Even Taylor had been hauled off for detention for arguments that had got a little out of hand, I always thought girls fighting included scratching, and hair pulling but damn it was fist throwing and kneeing as soon as I seen Taylor go, I knew not to get on her bad side.

But all in all we were making progress, it hadn't all been bad, some people were accepting us more and we knew it would be a slow run, we just had to have patience as Taylor kept telling me, and her self.

"Sophia can you hold these please" Taylor said passing her six miniature bags. Sophia smiled nodding looking at them in wonder, Sophia had taken to being amazed by most things lately, and she was fascinated on learning anything and everything about humans.

"Drake" Taylor asked looking to me, "pass me your hand" I frowned tilting my head looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Tay, you feeling alright" I asked, I seen her smile at my use of nickname for her. She nodded holding her hand out for mine.

I wondered what she was doing as I did what she asked I looking around seeing everyone watching us.

She placed her free hand in her pocket pulling out a piece of blue ribbon, I looked at her in wonder and confusion.

She didn't speak as she wrapped the thick banded ribbon around my wrist; I looked down to see she too had a matching piece around her wrist.

She moved my hand to my open locket making the ultra violet light shine onto it, I looked closer seeing wording show up on the ribbon.

"What the hell" I asked out loud I seen the others peek over seeing what had got my attention.

"Is that Sondiv" I herd Lena ask, I looked seeing the others watching her before they all looked closer waiting for an answer.

Taylor shrugged and nodded "it only reacts to ultra violet light, Drake's has his father's name on, mine has Jennifer for my mum on" she said showing them hers.

I felt something inside me shift as I looked to the ribbon something else was written on it as well, I would need to ask her later about it.

"You know our language, sondiv" Teri asked her voice for once wasn't harsh as she addressed Taylor, she sounded generally curious for the answer.

"My father taught me a little, I don't know much I had his help with these," she said pointing to the bags Sophia held.

"There's one for each of you in the bag's, that's if you want them don't worry I wont take offence if you don't, I wasn't sure if any of you had lost any close one's so I just had 'Rest in peace fallen angels' wrote on yours I hope that's ok" she asked rushing as she helped Sophia hand the bags out.

Everyone took one even Teri and Lena who watched Taylor curiously as she spoke with Sophia helping her tie her ribbon bracelet on.

"Why blue" I herd Landon ask as he tied his on. I looked up wondering that myself.

Taylor turned to him smiling "Everyone here wears white, as you most likely know my mother was Jennifer Lake, she's known as a traitor to a lot of humans even some fellow students agree usually I don't attend these but this year well its special" she said looking at me before turning back to Landon "sorry I went of topic to answer your question. My mother liked the colour blue, plus I also know your markings glow that colour, I thought it would be private for you to have blue ones and writing that glow's when ultra violet light hits them" she shrugged as if suddenly she was unsure.

"I think it's a great idea" Sophia said leaning over hugging Taylor, I seen Taylor smile hugging her back.

"Well … well what do we have here" I herd a voice I had grown to hate, I looked up seeing Grayson and his four little followers stood sneering at Taylor.

"I thought you usually spend the day visiting your traitorous mother's grave" he hissed at Taylor, I stepped forward but felt Roman grab my arm.

I looked back at him annoyed to see his eyes look to see a guard watching us closely, Taylor how ever had missed it, and stepped forward towards him.

"I usually spend the day remembering the heroic sacrifice my mother made, she chose to save a child, a little boy whom I'm sure today is an amazing man" she said, she dipped her head looking at me from the corner of her eye, it was too quick for the others to notice, but I did and something inside me shifted.

I knew what she was doing. The fact her mother died protecting me, was still causing me some difficulty, when ever it was brought up I felt like Taylor was going to pull away, realise what she lost that day because of me, but she didn't and just like she was know, she was telling me she stuck with her mothers choice … with her choice in me.

She looked back at him as she continued "Today how ever I decided to spend it with the people she chose the save, I decided to honour her memory a different way." I saw her smile as she turned to walk back towards her.

"What do you know about honour" Grayson hissed out.

Suddenly Eric one of Grayson's followers grabbed Taylors arm "What the hell is that" he asked pointing to her bracelet.

"It's a bracelet or are you blind as well as thick" she hissed shrugging her arms away from him, my fist were clenched but every time I tried to move forward but again felt Roman grab me, I glared to him and see his eyes move back towards the guards.

"looks closely" he whispered, in my ear "She's fine and there going to get what's coming"

I looked up to see the guard moving closer, I wondered why he hadn't already intervened and spotted the reason why stood behind him.

Ridley Lake stood watching his daughter with a look of awe and proud-ness filling his face, the students in the hall were all stood watching the scene Taylor and the others hadn't noticed what Roman and I had.

"The memorial bracelets are white" Eric stated as he if he was talking to a child.

I turned to watch Taylor, placing my free hand on her shoulder, I felt her breath in as if my touch comforted her.

She nodded to her self as she exhaled then suddenly she chuckled shaking her head, "YOUR memorial bracelets are white, do you remember the first time I wore one, I do, I had a cup of soda thrown over me whilst I was screamed out about my mothers death, and informed I had no business mourning her." she hissed.

"And as for what I know of honourer I know a lot more than you think I do" she said glaring at Grayson.

"My brother died the day they arrived" he hissed glaring towards before continuing "whilst he tried to protect his people"

Taylor let out a sound I hadn't herd from her before, it was a laugh but one I'd never herd her use, it wasn't her usually happy laugh this one sounded strangled. "Your brother died a murderer nothing more nothing less" she growled stepping forward, my hand dropped from her shoulder as she continued "Do you want all these people to know the truth"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Grayson mumbled I could tell from his face he did though, as he took a step back as if trying to prevent her from saying the words.

Taylor didn't care though, she was beyond it, I think all these years of holding her anger in at the way she was treated, the way her mothers memory was treated was coming to the surface.

"You really think no one knew didn't you, your brother died when he was shot down by an Atrian warrior after he had killed my mother" she shouted out.

I herd a few gasp in the hallway as I snapped my head up looking at Taylor, she hadn't told me that information. I could see her shoulders heave as if she was about to burst into sobs she didn't though she seemed to be hysterical as she carried on screaming out at Grayson as she was stepping towards him even as he walked back.

"Your so called hero of a brother raised his gun towards a defenceless six year old child, intending to kill him, he only missed because my mother jumped in his way, and you want to know what he did then …. While my mother lay dying on the floor, bleeding out, he aimed his gun again to the same child, he was shot down before he could kill him, your brother wasn't honourable, he was a cold blooded murder who got what he deserved" she roared

She suddenly dived at Grayson hitting him, slapping him, I think I even saw her knee him, but she didn't stop as he continued to walk backwards trying to get away from her, I seen Eric and the other three go to grab at her as I broke free from Roman feeling his hold on me loosen as he watched the scene in front of us unravel.

I grabbed Taylor before they could get to her, hugging her to me. she clutched herself to me, suddenly she stilled before a cry left her as she broke out and sobbed.

I seen Ridley nod to the guards as they moved forward, grabbing Grayson and Eric along with the other's who had stood there.

The hallways seemed to suddenly burst as voices, and arguments was happening around us, Grayson was resisting the guards and I seen more come to help, the hallways seemed to separate as people who had followed them for so long, moved out there way allowing them to be taken.

I looked up seeing Ridley walk towards us, I leaned down kissing Taylors hair as she sobbed into my chest, I whispered in her ear that someone was there to see her.

She clutched at me as her sobs slowed down she was still crying but not as hysterically.

"Julia now isn't the best time" she said turning, when she seen her father she launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly, I seen her calm down more as he whispered something to her.

I looked up seeing Teri and Lena glaring at someone and looked to follow there sight seeing them watch Grayson and Eric being escorted away. I raised my eyebrow seeing them look back to Taylor as a look of respect came over there faces.

"Atrians there a meeting in the hall for you all, come on I'll walk with you" Peter said his arms over Taylors shoulder, she reached out grabbing my hand pulling me along. I felt the others follow us.

When we got to the hall I seen a few other students sat around, Nox and Gloria were stood on the stage, Ridley stopped turning to Taylor and hugging her tight, she let go of my hand as she embraced him back.

I stepped back looking around for some seats giving them a minute I stopped seeing Roman wave me over to them there was two spare seats between Sophia and Roman I nodded in thanks turning around seeing Ridley pull away from Taylor.

"Look after her for me" he said walking past me, I didn't get to reply as I seen him go to fill in Nox and Gloria.

**A/N – Please leave a review and let me know what you all think .. I hope your enjoying this.**

Reviews will receive another Teaser (like last chapter) I have a few different one's from different characters.

**I'm willing to admit I had to use a tissue at one point, I just want to say a huge thank you to the review's followers, favourites etc I try to reply as best as I can, as vie said before this story was originally going to be a one shot I sat down to design the mark, and the write a scene timeline and all these other things came flowing. So I'm glad people are liking this, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**

The memorial has been split into parts (I'm unsure how many its going to be Taylor next then possible a split chapter again will see how it all plays out,)


	9. Memorial Day Part two

**A/N – So I'm excited about this chapter, the plan for it has been going around, and around in my head but I've found it hard to get into words I just hope you guys think I did it justice.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Ten years to the day of arrival day**

**Chapter Nine – Memorial Day Part two**

Taylor's point of view

I felt drained as I leaned against Drake my head on his shoulder, his arm around my back, I felt Sophia fingers squeeze around my hand and smiled at the feel of comfort from them.

The day hadn't gone to plan at all. And I felt so ashamed for loosing my control in the hallways.

I felt a head ache coming along as I closed my eyes Gloria's voice filled the room as she spoke about arrival day.

I think at one point I even nodded off, as I felt Drake shift and my head pop up.

"Now we have a treat for everyone, those in this room will be going on a field trip, to the crash site, whilst we release balloons in the memory of our lost ones" she said.

I herd murmurs of other people as Drake hand stroke my cheek I looked up smiling at him.

"Feeling better" he whispered.

I nodded frowning remembering how I had acted "I'm sorry" I said, he cut me off shaking his head.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're ok" he said I nodded playing with his ribbon.

"What else is written on this" he asked looking down at our ribbons.

I grinned knowing he would have spotted something else, I looked up to him smiling "something that connects us" I grinned "it says the legend of Lady Lake on the reverse"

I seen him grin as he leaned down kissing my forehead. We both turned back to the stage listening to Gloria.

"If the Atrian seven could stay seated for the moment, the rest of you please make your way towards the buses" she said, I looked up catching my fathers eye seeing him nod, I smiled sitting up as I remember the talk me and my father had had this morning, this was why I had been so giddy earlier. I squeezed Sophia hand once before pulling it away, smiling to Drake as I leaned forward kissing his cheek and standing they thought I was leaving but I wasn't.

I walked to the stage joining my father, Nox and Gloria hugging them all, even Nox. I grinned as I leaned against my father, again excited for what they was about to tell everyone.

"Good evening" My father said, "I'm sorry for having you stay back but we have some announcements and well a treat for you all" he said squeezing me.

"I think Taylor should tell them" I herd Nox say from beside my father I looked to him tilting my head.

"It was your idea after all, you should have the credit" he said looking at me, I seen my father Nod as did Gloria.

My hands suddenly started fidgeting as I stood looking at the seven of them, my eyes found Drakes as he looked at me in wonder smiling at me and nodding for me to go on.

I breathed in and nodded. "A couple of week ago I discussed today with my father and Drake, I asked Drake what he wanted to do to remember your people, and what you guys wanted to do. Drake mentioned the ship and how he didn't remember much of it"

I looked to my father rubbing my head not sure I was explaining myself fully. I bit my lip trying to form my words, I knew if I carried on I would end up muttering about nonsense "Can you explain it better" I whispered to him.

He chuckled nodded to me, he knew about my stage fright, I rolled my eyes looking back to Drake smiling as I waiting for everyone reaction.

"Taylor came to me and asked if I thought we could visit the crash site, as you all know it's were my wife died and every year Taylor and I visit, this year she thought it would be good for your class to, but she wanted to do something just for you guys" he said squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded breathing in as I continued. "Drake informed me that a few of you didn't remember the ship, and that you all wished you could visit it sometimes" I smiled. "I asked my father if it was possible for you to go back and visit it" I looked down.

"I know it may be upsetting for some of you, its not compulsory, we talked it over and was able to grant an hour, guards will be aboard due to the ship not being one hundred percent safe, Nox will join the seven of you, your free to go anywhere around and on the ship in that time." Gloria said.

I looked to Drake seeing him smiling wide at me, as I seen Sophia excitedly talking to Roman and Teri about it.

"That's not all," my father said grinning seeing there excitement.

"The plan is for us all to go to the site, your classmates along with you will all release two balloons one white for humans lost that day and one blue for the lost Atrians" Gloria said.

I smiled looking down.

"What will everyone else be doing whilst were aboard the shit" Teri asked, I smiled seeing she seemed excited to be able to visit it.

"Your classmates will be watching a video" Nox said, I looked down biting my lip.

"A video of what" Landon asked looking around curiously.

"Peter came to me about a week ago, and said Taylor had an idea for a project to be shown, we had already planned for the ship visit and we needed something for everyone else to do, Taylor had suggested we filmed some of the Atrians arrival stories, and some of the human's memories of that day, Gloria joined me in the sector this week and brought a camera and filmed a few stories, Taylor then filmed some human stories" Nox said looking towards me.

"I just" I paused sighing "I just thought if we share stories if we all saw it from different point of views they might understand better, that were the same in many ways, we don't have to look at what makes us different, today of all days should be when we see what connects us. Lukas my Friend he's Julia's half brother and he's is good with computers he helped me with the video, it shows how similar we all are"

"I think it's a great idea" Drake said I seen Roman nod and smiled my thanks to them.

"Will we get to see the video" Sophia asked. I smiled to her as I hugged my dad asking him if it was ok if I re-joined Drake.

He smiled nodding hugging me once more before I walked off the stage.

This was the part I was most excited for, I was glad we had gotten the permission for them to go on the ship, but I knew a lot of them would be looking forward to this news.

Drake wrapped his arms around me smiling as I threw myself into his arms, he kissed my cheek just under my ear causing me to shiver as I grinned wildly at him. "Thank you" he whispered to me.

I shook my head smiling "Just wait it gets better" I said looking up to the stage.

"Yes you will get to see the video, you see there's one more thing we want to discuss with you all. My daughter made a valid point, when she told me that you guys don't have much freedom, I understand how frustrating it is to you and how you feel locked away in the sector" my dad said.

"Yeah like a caged animal" I herd Lena call out.

"Lena" I herd Nox call out her name, she looked down almost ashamed.

"I want you all to know your in there for your protection, the three of us, were fighting for you all, you and your people to have equal rights, we want you to be able to roam free, but it wont happen over night, we know you've seen the Red Hawks outside of the sector and the school, and we are trying to sort the issue out with them were getting closer to the truth, but Taylor said you all deserved a treat, a little bit of freedom outside of the sector and the school walls" he said he looked over to me and I smiled wide.

"What's he talking about" Drake asked. I grinned shushing him and telling him to listen.

"So Tomorrow morning at eight am the bus will arrive at the normal time, you will all be driven to the memorial sight were you will watch the video, after that you are all free to roam around the town we have ordered more guards to be around the areas , you will all wear the Gps ankle tags you wear here, but they will not be tracked they are simply for your protection, there is a button on the tag it is to be pressed in an emergency that button sends a signal to the three of us, we wanted to make sure you feel safe. You're all to be at the grill house for no later than nine pm the three of us will be at the grill, so make sure you check in with us, The bus will collect you all at ten pm." Gloria said.

I smiled hearing the excitement from there all Roman was looking at Drake as they whispered something back and forth, I smiled seeing my father watching me carefully.

I nodded my thank you to him, over the last few weeks we had planned this all out, I knew how hard he had, had to fight for this, but I was so proud of him for making it all happen.

"If this is successful it could be a Permanente thing for you all on a Saturday, we want to try sample it for a few weeks, if we can make it work, other Atrians will be given the same freedom, we have had numerous discussion about the many ways for us to make this work" Nox said smiling to me "If we can show the humans we aren't a threat, we can slowly build ourselves into there world, your doing it, the seven of you are making this a reality for our people and I couldn't be more proud of you all" he said I grinned looking over to Drake seeing him smile back to me.

"I want to thank Gloria and Ridley, this program would never of worked with out the two of you, so thank you for being our voice, and Taylor you planned the whole visit for today, you was the one who suggested Saturday as well, all credit really does go to her for today and tomorrow's achievements" Nox said smiling over at me. As he looked around the room I nodded once in thanks as I looking down.

I suddenly felt someone hugging me and looked up shocked seeing Sophia jumping around I giggled hugging her back smiling "thank you, thank you" she said I chuckled shaking my head hugging her tightly before pulling away.

"You have nothing to thank me for" I grinned.

"Yes" I herd a voice say, turning to see Teri looking at me "we do" she said she held her hand out to me, I smiled looking down at it and shaking it.

"You fought for us all today in the hallway with Grayson and Eric then here, you made this all real for us, even when we treated you like shit, you still fought in our corner, your not so bad Blondie" she said, I chuckled shaking my head at the nickname Drake sometimes calls me.

"You're not bad yourself" I smiled as she walked over to the others.

I seen Lena look to me and nod once, a grin graced her lips as she turned to Landon and Jackson. I smiled seeing them all happy.

I turned seeing Drake looking at me.

He walked towards me smiling wide "You did all this for them" he said smiling turning to see them all share there excitement.

"No" I whispered leaning into him "I did all this for you, for us and … for all of them, I did all of this because I care about you, and because I know this was something that would make you happy" I smiled as I seen his eyes drift from my eyes to my lips.

Over the last few weeks we had grown a lot closer, hugging, holding hands but we hadn't crossed any other line yet.

Before I thought about it, I leaned in looking into his eyes once as I placed my lips over his. I felt his lips form a smile as he kissed me back.

We both pulled away smiling at each other as he pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. I returned the gesture.

I looked around embarrassed but seen everyone smiling, even my father and Nox.

"Come on" Gloria said smiling "let's go let these balloons off and get you guy's your tour"

I smiled feeling Drake's hand slip into mine as we made our way to the bus, I seen my father pick up the bunch of flowers we had purchased earlier, I nodded in thanks as he mouthed he'd meet us there.

* * *

**A/N – Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and to let me know people are still out there reading this, I really want to continue this, but I want to make sure people are reading / enjoying it.**

**I hope the kiss didn't seem too rushed I had been panicking over including some affection between them. I just felt like this was the right time for them to move forward a little. **

**I also want to try including the other members in the next few chapters, the next chapter will be Drake and the Atrians on the ship. I'm not sure yet but I'm going to try add Taylor (possibly some Julia and Lukas ) whilst they watch the video.**


	10. Memorial Day Part three

**A/N – I don't know why Fan-Fiction keeps taking my chapters down O.o Try again with this one. I've set a blog up at the moment its just the links to these stories but i will be adding pdf files of them soon, the link will be on my profile**

**The ship – I am so excited about writing this, I'm at the point were I went to sleep last night dreaming of the usual things they could find on there pmsl. I know … I need help, but oh well anyway this is to be split half Drake half Taylor point of views ….. Enjoy.**

**I struggled with this chapter – It took me a few day's to get it down as I kept deleting bits then rewriting it. I hope your all pleased with the end result.**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Ten years to the day of arrival day**

**Chapter Ten – Memorial Day Part three**

**Drake's point of view**

"This is amazing" Sophia said clutching my hand, I chuckled shaking my head at her, before we had arrived Sophia had made me promise she could hold my hand, at first I had said no Sophia had given me her puppy dog eyes, when that didn't work she got Taylor to ask me, well beg me would be a better term. I couldn't say no to her.

"It will be good to see it again" I nodded to her smiling as she pulled me along, I seen Nox and Roman talking as the guard lead us all towards the ship.

I still couldn't believe all this that Taylor had done for us all. When she had asked me about the memorial day and what I wanted I thought we could just visit the site, I never imagined she be able to get us near the ship never mind able to go back inside.

No one had been near the ship since it had crashed, only a selected number of guards were authorised near it, due to the fact some of our technology still worked and the humans wasn't sure how to control it, or even what is was.

I hadn't been able to remove the smile from my lips since Taylor had kissed me earlier, it had felt so natural when she leaned forward I knew straight away what she was going to do, and I was almost begging her to do it, the people around us, watching us didn't matter .. I didn't care I just wanted her.

Even when we had let off the balloons, we had held hand's as we both let off a blue and white one, one for my father and one for her mother. Ridley had stood next to us as he placed the flowers down. I herd him say a prayer in Sondiv and raised my head silently asking what it was, I hadn't herd it before.

"It was Jennifer's favourite prayer, when Taylor first learnt Sondiv, she said it sounded more beautiful in sondiv that in English" he smiled looking to his daughter with pride.

We had spent twenty minutes talking before a guard had announced it was time for our tour, I had bid farewell to them both, Taylor told me she would wait and ride back on our bus after we was finished, I kissed her cheek as I walked away listening to her calling out telling me to find something new to teach her from the ship, I chuckled laughing, the last few weeks she had enjoyed learning new things about my race, just like I had took an entrust in learning about hers..

I smiled at the memory as I looked up at the ship in front of me, shaking my head deciding to enjoy the next hour I was definitely going to find something new about my race to share with Taylor.

"Please stay to the left, due to water damage the right side of the air craft is more damaged than the left, a guard will guide us through your to stay together at all times" Nox told us as we all nodded he smiled "Come on then lets go see our ship" he looked as excited as us.

Two guards stood around the scaffolding that had been placed around the ship, it was huge, Sophia clutched my hand tighter, she hates heights she thinks none of us know but we do. I smiled squeezing her hand back, shaking my head at the giddiness she was displaying.

"Your going to be alright Shorty, none of us are going to let anything happen alright, come on lets go see a piece of our past" I smiled, she nodded grinning widely to me, I seen Roman and Nox stood next to me "you guys ready" I asked seeing them both nod.

I knew from Nox face this meant a lot to him, Roman like me most likely didn't remember it to well, but I knew Nox would, it would hold bad as well as good memories for him.

The first guard lifted the plastic sheeting allowing us all to enter.

"Hi, My name is Paul, I'll be walking around with you guy's" he said introducing himself he walked us through the scaffolding until we reached what was the entrance I seen Lena and Teri both look to each other excitedly, I smirked enjoying the different side I was seeing in everyone.

"Please remember due to the position of the aircraft you need to enter backwards so you're upright inside, the atmosphere inside is different to that outside, your body's may adjust better than mine" Paul said chuckling.

He demonstrated for us before Lena, Teri and Jackson copied.

I turned to Sophia smiling seeing her bite her lip "I'll go next then help you in ok shorty" I grinned seeing her nod, biting her lip I seen Nox place his hand on her shoulder as she watched me. I jumped up grabbing the edge and pushing myself in backwards.

I grabbed hold of the edge as it felt like my body was floating trying to right itself. My stomach felt like it was turning inside out, it was a feeling I knew I had felt before, but one I couldn't remember.

"Ok grab my hand I'll pull you in." I said I Leaned my arm out so she could grab on to me. I seen Landon help her up, as her fingers tightened around me, she copied me, I chuckled stepping back as she righted her self.

Landon joined us, grabbing the side as he righted him self, I chuckled watching him looking to Sophia to see her shaking her head as she looked around.

"Butterflies" she mumbled making me laugh.

I looked around popping my head out smirking to Nox and Roman who were reading the symbols on the side of the entrance.

"Are you guy's joining us or not" I smirked, "Come on" I said holding my hand helping Roman in, Nox followed suit.

I wrapped my arm around Sophia's shoulder as we all made our way down the corridor towards Paul and the others who were stopped at a wall.

Before anyone spoke I reached my free hand placing it on the wall seeing blue symbols appear, I smiled as a memory hit me of doing this as a child.

"It's the old warrior training room" Nox said from behind me, I nodded as I smiled "I remember" I whispered "I remember my mother and father training in there, I used to sit on the side and watch them in fascination."

The memories came floating into my mind as I spoke, it was like seeing these things reminded me of part of my self, part of my parents, sometimes I found I couldn't remember them, what they looked like, but standing here now it was like I could see them clearly in that room.

Nox grinned "Whilst the Space Craft was under construction many of the rooms were used by our kind for different things, the warriors used a room to train, there was a room down the hallway that the tribal leaders would use for private meetings as well, only a number of people knew about it" he said, I looked up seeing everyone watching and listening to him as explained things we didn't know to us.

Even Paul seemed very interested, I smiled turning back to face Nox.

"What are the symbols" Landon asked, tilting his head, although some of us did have memories a lot of Atrians had took up English traditions when we arrived. Some of us the younger generation had forgotten or not learned about our ancestors and there history.

"These are the symbols of the tribes" Nox said pointing to the first symbol "The Zwahan, which is also know as the Ruling Tribe, Landon, Sophia, myself and Roman are members, this one" he said pointing to the second "is the Iwabas tribe also known as the Mystic Tribe, Teri's a member" he said smiling to them all, he pointed to a symbol I recognised "This is the Vwasak symbol, also known as the Warrior Tribe, Drake and Lena are members, and last but not least is the Swamad tribe , other wise known as the Agrarian Tribe, Jackson's a member" he stood smiling as his fingers ran over the symbols as if remembering a memory.

I seen Sophia watching her father closely, I know out of all of us, it would be Sophia who enjoyed Nox's trip down memory lane, it wasn't that we would, but Nox spoke a lot more to me and Roman than Sophia, sometimes I think she feels left out, Nox does try, but I think some times he doesn't want to ruin her innocence. I smiled knowing after this Sophia would have a lot more things to talk to Nox about.

"Now I know you all know about your own individual tribes but I bet you didn't know, that at the very beginning of our kind, they were all one, known as the Yinaxed Tribe, it was formed by our leaders, it was only split around a hundred years ago, when three of the then leaders, formed an alliance with what we now know as the Trag's, the story goes, that there was originally five leaders in the beginning three of them grew tired of the ways of our people, life on Atria wasn't all butterflies and roses, we have warriors for a reason and it was because some of our own people were a lot worse than the humans have been. " he seemed lost in his memories as his eyes didn't move away from the symbols, I'm presuming he was remembering the stories he was no doubt told by his ancestors.

"Alexcta, one of the leaders had encouraged two others Jenax and Shovuna that our people were at risk, Alexcta believed that Atria should have been more known, no one had ever left the planet and no one had ever visited, Alexcta wanted to change that, he told Jenax and Shovuna that he had a plan to expand our people, Alexcta was power hungry and thought that his family should have been ruling all, he believed if he could prove that others were out there he would be made head, he was second in command" Nox said turning to face us .

"Nixaon the head leader and his confidant Aalion were both firm believers on our people being safe with in the planet, you see not many even knew that Atria existed that was how they wanted to keep it. When they herd what Alexcta was doing they exiled him, he was removed of his markings a process which is most painfull, unknown to them he had already formed the allegiance with the Trag's. – Nixaon had to order the Trag's down, it ended up in a blood-shed, many were lost that day. Alexcta had formed a small group of Atrians whom he had brainwashed into leaving the planet, at the time no one knew if Atrians could even withstand the resources of other planets. Warriors stood armed around the boarder, but Alexcta was insistent, he send his people on, it ended with many of them loosing there lives. It's the first and last known time of Warriors harming there own, after the horrors Niaxaon and Shovuna sat down with there people and discussed how to prevent anything like that happening again.," Nox said.

I seen Roman place his hand on his father shoulder as Sophia hugged herself to him, I smiled watching them.

"I became the Ikson due to Nixaon whom was my ancestor being the Yinaxed leader, he and the remaining member decided that due to all our people being so different, we needed different beliefs, different groups, they spoke to other's about what they wanted, what they believed in, and it was agreed to split them into different tribes. – At first there was eight but three of them combined to form the four we have now"

"What happened to Alexcta and the other members who rebelled" Lena asked.

"The warriors and the Trags together defeated them all had there markings removed, those that didn't die were exiled to parts of Atria believed to be a prison for Atrians who had rebelled, The Trags seen the slaughter that happened due to Alexcta words, he brainwashed people but then stepped back whilst they fought his cause. The Trags haven't always been known as a terrorist group amongst our people, years ago we was all known to fight together not apart, some of the currently members still have them beliefs, that is why they haven't acted out against the humans, although we share different beliefs in how to get it, we both want the same goal I gave my word I would try all I can to make that goal a success for us all as long as I had there reassurance they wouldn't do anything to prevent that from happening." he said.

I seen Roman and Sophia smiling, even Teri looked a little teary I grinned walking over to her pulling her into a side hug.

Teri had become indifferent lately, she was becoming to feel more at one with the humans, but she was torn between her mother's views and her own, I think Nox had just shown her she didn't need to be.

"There aren't all bad memories though" Nox said chuckling I presumed Sophia had informed him she didn't like the story he told.

"The Yunax ceremony we have every year was originated by the original leaders, it was for our people to celebrate life" he smiled.

"Do you guys celebrate any traditions human do, I mean did you whilst on Atria" Paul asked, I seen Nox shake his head thinking.

"Atrians are a lot like humans in the sense we cherish and hold things dear, we had our own ways , and celebrations a lot of people in the sector now celebrate human traditions but When the ship craft was being build it was insisted there be a room for Atrians leaving to bring possession that were most dear to them" he said

"The room down that corridor holds lockers, each family was given one, when we fled Atria, we all put our most precious belongings in them, like your birthmarks that are each individual to you, your hand prints are to your family, your hands are scanned and only your hand print will open your family locker."

"Can we see what's in our lockers" Landon asked.

"That's in the restricted section" Paul said turning his head down the corridor, a grin filled his face before he turned back "I wont tell if you guys don't" he shrugged.

We all chuckled following after him, you could feel the excitement coming of us all, even Paul.

**Taylor's point of view**

The video went well, a lot better than I expected, I missed Drake though, I was kind of disappointed I'd have to wait till tomorrow to see his reactions, but I was glad he got to go back to the ship.

I was even more happy seeing his reaction to the news of him and the others being allowed access onto it.

He had joined me and my father whilst we let of the balloons.

We had wrote my mothers and Drake's father name on both balloons, even my father had done that, before we let them off together.

My father read my mothers favourite poem out in Sondiv. I had closed my eyes feeling Drakes hand in mine as I let memories of her flash through me.

Before I opened my eyes I sent a silent message to her, thanking her for protecting Drake and sending him to me.

I felt someone poke me and looked up.

I watched the stage seeing Castor, Nox's brother stood next to Gloria and my father , Castor had been granted leave from the sector to answer any and all questions asked after the video, from the looks of it, the three of them knew each other well.

It confused me slightly as my father hadn't mentioned Castor much only that he was Nox's younger brother.

I leaned back in the seat, smiling as Julia spoke about her favourite parts of the video.

"He'll love it you know" she said causing me to smile I chuckled shaking my head before looking around making sure no one was watching us.

I leaned in whispering in her eyes "I kissed him" I gushed out, feeling the excitement hit me again.

"Drake" she shouted I gave her a look as if to say who else, then glared at her to shut up as I looked around seeing people watching us closely before not finding anything interesting and looking back away.

"Shut the front door" she gasped "Seriously, oh my god" she said jumping around in her seat, "What was it like, did he you kiss back … was he a good kiss" she rushed out. "Tell me everything"

I burst out laughing at her shaking my head leaning my head on her shoulder still giggling "Yes Seriously, … and it was Amazing, erm … yes he kissed me back" I smiled licking my lips remembering feeling his lips there.

She giggled watching me as we both sat up grinning.

"Does this mean I can officially meet him.. Them" she asked.

It wasn't that I had wanted Julia or even Lukas to meet Drake and everyone else, I just wasn't sure if they was already tomorrow would be a great way to test the waters with it all.

"I was actually going to ask you a favour" I asked biting my lip.

"Tomorrow, The Atrian seven will be allowed around town, there going to announce it after the film, they will be dropt off here, then picked up at the grill tomorrow night. I was thinking Lukas could show the guys around, we could show the girls if they all wanted, then once they know were things are they can all go do there own thing and we could meet back at my house, Drake told me Sophia, Teri and Lena like Swimming, I thought I could show them my dad's pool house see if they wanted to use it" I sigh out frustrated shrugging.

"but …" Julia said knowing something was bothering me.

"I don't know … , I don't want to seem to pushy" I said rubbing my forehead.

"You pushy …. No …. never" she gasped mocking causing me to shove her laughing.

I looked back to the stage in time for Gloria to inform everyone about the plans for tomorrow, I herd the chatter around us, but was glad to hear most of it was positive.

I watched everyone getting up making there way to the bus, waiting for them.

"You coming" Julia asked standing up Lukas waved over I smiled waving back to him.

"No, I said I'd go back with Drake and the other's, I want to know if he had a good time" I grinned, "plus I want to see what the others think of the plans for tomorrow." I smiled she leaned down hugging me.

"I'll text you later and we can sort out the arrangements" she said I nodded waving smiling as she skipped off.

I looked up seeing the guard I had spoken to earlier approach me and smiled holding My hand out "Did you manage to get it" I asked he handed me the small pen back causing me to smile.

"Thank you Paul" I said

"It was actually enjoyable I learnt a lot, there not what some are saying are they" he said smiling.

I shook my head grinning "No there nothing like what people think, there just like you and me" I replied.

I tapped the pen "Thank you again for this"

I seen him nod to me smiling once before he turned going back to his post.

My eyes flickered looking around, as I seen my father I grinned waving the pen, as I spotted the man I needed to speak to.

"Nox" I called out seeing him make his way to my father's car. He stopped turning looking at me as I made my way towards him. "I have something for you" I handed him the pen along with the disk, I had Lukas make for me. "Gloria is meeting you at the sector can you give these to her please, I hope you enjoy them" I said smiling.

"What area they" he asked looking from me to the items. "The disk is the video of the arrival day memories, the pens is a usb connector it has a camera linked to it I had Paul the guard on the ship record your hour tour, I thought those in the sector might enjoy them both." I smiled

"Taylor thank you but I'm afraid we don't have any technology in the sector to view these on." He said looking away sadly.

My father appeared behind Nox "That's why Gloria is meeting you there. She's setting up a laptop along with a projector screen, everyone but the seven students will all be allowed access to watch the Memorial video, the seven students need to be in there pods due to there early morning tomorrow, they can view the ship tour after the memorial video viewing here." He said.

I smiled seeing the friendship Nox and my father had made, I was glad for both of them, It gave me hope for others, for all of us.

"Taylor" Nox said before I felt him lean forward and hug me softly, it was gently but guarded, I smiled as I hugged him back. "Thank you, for today, for this and for … well everything, I want to thank you for a lot of things, mainly how you handle Drake" he said chuckling as he pulled away.

"Honestly there isn't anything to thank me for, Gloria, my dad and you all made this work, I just had some ideas to add to the mix " I grinned. "And Drake" I shrugged laughing looking to the floor "There nothing to thank me for regarding him either" I said smiling to myself.

I looked up seeing them both shake there head and go to speak but I cut them off.

"I better go" I said looking behind them seeing Drake stood waiting for me, I waved almost shyly as he grinned back at me.

"I'm going to ride back with Drake so he can tell me about the ship's tour" I grinned I leaned forwards kissing my fathers cheek I surprised myself and Nox when I leaned over doing the same to him, I seen my father grin.

I stepped around them, I looked up catching Drake's eye again and grinned as I quickened walking toward him. As soon as I was in reaching distance his arms came around me caging me into him.

"Hey Blondie" he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Did you have a good time" I whispered I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed down towards my shoulder.

"I did, it was amazing Thank you Tay I have so much to tell you" he said, I giggled at his excitement; I hadn't seen this side to him before.

I grinned squeezing him tighter to me closing my eyes glad at how far we had come in the last few week's it gave me hope for the future … for our future.

"I can't wait to hear all about it" I grinned leaning up on my tip toes I places a gently quick kiss on his lips, puling away seeing him smiling down at me.

"Come on lets get on the bus I want to make sue you kept your promise and held Sophia's hand" I teased grinning as he went to tickle me I ducked out the way seeing him send a wink over my shoulder as I walked towards the bus boarded it ahead of him, I felt his arm snake around me as I lead him to a seat, surrounding the others.

I was surprised to see them all smile at me, even Teri, I grinned back sitting down as they all excitedly started speaking about the trip, I leaned back into Drake as they all spoke.

I couldn't remove the smile off my face as I suddenly realised that this was what I had wanted for a long time now, to feel accepted and for them to feel accepted as well.

"You ok" Drake whispered in my ear.

I grinned turning my head slightly to face him, "no" I whispered seeing him frown I smiled before speaking again. "I'm perfect"

Before I could speak again Drake leant forward, his lips meeting mine, I let my tongue swipe out touching his bottom lip feeling his mouth open to me, my tongue snaked out wrapping around his, he pulled me closer to him smiling.

I felt a shiver run through me as I moved myself closer to him, I was almost on his lap when I herd someone coughing.

I pulled away feeling the blush hit my cheeks at being caught, but giggled seeing the grin on Drakes face.

I shook my head snuggling into him feeling his touch send feelings through my body I'd never felt with anyone else before.

Every time we touched or was near each other I felt something inside of me, like I was suddenly whole. I cupped Drakes cheek smiling as I decided I was just going to let myself go with him.

The rest of the ride was spent with us holding and kissing each other .. it was bliss.

* * *

**A/N – Wow this ended up much longer than I planned it to be but I didn't have the heart to split it in two, I hope you enjoyed it including Nox's past memories.**

Please leave a review and let me know what you guy's think.

**We're going to be hearing From Nox and Ridley next but via Taylor and Drake it's to get there view's on the relationship forming between them all, Chapter twelve will be the Atrians let loose in town I guarantee some fun and even some 'more' Draylor scenes the M rating may even need to be used ;).**

**The ****Yinaxed ****Tribe is all made up I wanted to give them a back-story on how they became etc, I love the fact that the more I divulge with these , the more ideas pop up, I googled the four other Tribe's as a lot of you will notice this is based on Star-Crossed but I'm trying to make it my own with the these character's so it wont follow all storylines with the show Ie Nox being alive, Teri and Drake not currently being Trag member's etc.**

**Im on Twitter now and instagram if you follow me, let me know your from here and I'll follow you back :)  
I'll be posting teasers, pics etc from there (it's easier etc)**

**Twitter - at - Jayde_Griffiths  
Instagram - Jaydegriffiths_90**


	11. Second Thoughts

**A/N – This Chapter is more of a filler chapter, I just wanted to get intake on other people's point of views from earlier (last chapter) Here's Drake and Nox.**

Please read the note at the bottom.

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

* * *

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Ten years to the day of arrival day**

**Chapter Eleven – Second Thoughts **

**Drake's point of view**

"What's got you so wound up Drake, today was a good day, I thought out of all of us you would be the most relaxed tonight" I herd Nox voice say as he teased me.

I felt the smile grace my lips remembering earlier this evening.

Today had been a good day .. no scratch that today had been a great day. One of the best I had, had since we arrived here, but there was so many unanswered questions that were playing through my mind.

"What's bothering you" Nox asked sitting down.

I was sat on the floor in the corner of our pod, my back against the wall as I listening to the sounds around the sector, even through curfew was over some people still made a racket of noise, usually to annoy the guards, but there was someone on our floor who played drums with his pan's when we were younger Sophia and Roman would try mimic the songs, I smiled thinking about it before my mind went back to Nox and what was worrying me..

"Do you think it's possible" I asked leaning my head back "Me and Taylor, do you think is possible for us to be more, today was .. Different …. I didn't feel like" I cut off.

"Like an alien" Nox said causing me to smile "you didn't feel Like you didn't belong"

I nodded my head "you know that first day I walked into that school I wanted to turn around and walk back out, out of everyone I was the one who had gone on and on about our freedom yet that morning, I was willing to come back here and hide away, I wasn't scared of them, I just didn't want to be near them, didn't want me near them, I knew what they thought of us, and I'd rather be here locked away than have to go through it all, but then when I turned that corner and I met Tay everything change" I chuckled shaking my head.

"I truly believe the two of you were fated" Nox said smiling.

"But there's things what make it so complicated for us, she cant ring me or text me if something's wrong, if either of us have anything to tell the other we have to wait till my curfews over, till I'm allowed to visit her. No matter how I go about it, I feel like I'm a caged animal, who she gets to visit at permitted times"

"You know if this was Sophia, Roman or any of the other's sat asking me if I think its possible, I would say no, I'd be guarded, I'd be worried and I rethink all the work I've done for the past ten years" Nox said chuckling before he moved to the edge of his seat.

"Because there your children" I asked looking down, my hands pulled at my jeans.

I hated second guessing myself, hated that I was feeling this weak about my own future, this wasn't me, these weren't feelings I usually had and I was resenting myself for letting people get to me.

"No, you are my son, Drake, I might not be your blood father, but I love you as much as I love Sophia and Roman, the last ten years I've been privilege to see you grow, the reason my answer is different for you is because it is you who is asking, you and Taylor" he spoke quietly, causing me to look up confused.

"You and Taylor have this connection, a bond I've never seen before, you know I don't think I've ever saw you smile, truly smile like I do when you speak of her, and when your together, its an amazing thing to see" he spoke "You know the first night we spoke and I retold you the story of our arrival, the next day me and Ridley sat and talked, he was worried about Taylor, worried how she'd take it, worried how you would cope" Nox said causing me to nod.

"I was as well, that first morning after I remembered it all, I had planned to cut all ties, to end it before it began, I think I knew there and then. She was more to me, and as much as I wanted it, I couldn't hurt her" I said

"But the last few weeks the both of us have watched you grow, we've seen you both forming something, something neither of us can explain, its amazing to watch, and yes we all have our worries that not everyone will agree, we all have worries that people will find issues with it all, but Drake out of us all you and Taylor could be the ones who truly connect us." He smiled "The way that girl looks at you, the way she fights for you, for all of us, she's not going to allow you to pull away from her, no matter how much you try say it's for your own good, for her own good."

"I know" I smirked "It's one of the things I lo…" I cut off shaking that feeling from me "adore about her" I rushed out, I seen Nox look at me, but I shook my head.

Those fillings had been roaming through me all night, but I wasn't ready to admit them to myself right not never mind say them out loud.

"About two weeks ago I was in a meeting with Ridley" he grinned "and Taylor came storming into the room, she didn't even notice me. There had been an altercation in the hall, Taylor had been in detention and you had been removed for the afternoon, she was passing right in front of me, yet she didn't see me. She told her father that it was ridiculous you had been punished for protecting yourself, and her, I swear I've never seen a human being hold there breath for so long, she didn't breath she just kept ranting at Ridley, every time he tried to get a word in she just carried on." He broke off chuckling.

I couldn't help it, I too laughed at the imagine in my head of her, I'd seen Taylor when she spoke of something she felt passionate about, she didn't stop until she got it all out, until she made her point.

"she stood there Informing him how unfair it was, and ridiculous and he better fix it, she told him if he didn't, she was going to protest " he cut off laughing, "I swear I had imagines of her like the Red Hawks only fighting for Atrians instead of against us, the thing was , I knew from looking at her she meant it, she'd do it"

"I can imagine her, I've seen her when she gets too far in her head, she can be talking about one subject and just bounce to something else if she feels strongly about it, how did you calm her down" I asked

"She stopped not looking at either of us as she grabbed her phone shouting 'That's it' before we could speak she had her friend … Julia I think she was called … on the phone informing her to meet her, she needed her help. Ridley stepped in, what she hadn't known was we was actually discussing the situation, Taylor had been worried the situation would stop the plans for today, Ridley reassured her we had handled the others involved, and that her plan for memorial day was still intact, she suddenly shifted and became in something Ridley caused her organizer mode" he said grinning. "you really are going to have your hands full with her that's for sure" he said

"I know, here I was thinking it would be a Red Hawk who might kill me, when the truth is, it could be here" I chuckled out "You should see the force of her, I swear she nearly knocked me on my ass early when we came of the aircraft, the way she came running up to me, I think I might need to double my trainings sessions with Lena and the other warriors" I said grinning the memories replaying in my mind.

"So yes" Nox said all laughing leaving us as I remembered what had started this conversation off . "I think its possible, I think that the two of you are going to surprise yourselves, and everyone else, and its nothing to do with our race's joining, she doesn't see an Atrian when she looks at you, just like you don't see a human when you look at her. You see each other as the people you are, and that is what will make your relationship work, because deep down inside each other you don't care what others think …. I'm not going to tell you not to be guarded because you should, for the time beginning anyway, but there's ways we can go about it."

I sat up straighiter tilting my head wondering what he was going on about "Ways how, I mean the Saturday realise is great, but it's one day a week, it not like I can just step out and go to her house, or her come here when ever either of us feel like it"

" not yet no but I've spoken to Gloria and Ridley about possibly allowing ten of the students from your class into the sector for a tour, obviously those with Red Hawk connections wont be permitted, but there a few students who can be allowed, if this works we can possibly allow a selected number to be allowed in and out of the sector as long as permission is given beforehand" Nox said.

I stood up smiling walking closer to him "Seriously, if this works I could be allowed out of the sector to visit her, and she could be allowed in here" I asked the excitement in me seemed to coming out of my mouth, I suddenly felt like Sophia when she blurts things out.

Nox chuckled laughing no doubt at the sudden change in my emotions. "Yes if we can get the program to work and prove its possible, there may be a chance for you to be allowed out the sector at other times, I've notice The others are forming some friendships, with humans and we want to make sure we don't cause friction that could sever the ties that we've built, it wont be easy and there be time you want to leave and cant, but if we all play it right we can make it work Drake" he said

I grinned nodding "Yes .. I guess it is possible to make it work" I said sitting on the sofa, I leaned my head back smiling hearing Nox get up he patted my shoulder as he passed me, I waved in acknowledgement ad I closed my eyes dreaming of the future .. a better future, that I was going to fight for, for me and for Taylor.

* * *

**A/n please leave a review and let me know if your enjoying this story. ****This was more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to try and get Nox views on Drake and Taylors relationship, I'm going to be writing a conversation between Taylor and Ridley next. Chapter Thirteen is going to be Saturday it's possibly it may be split as I have a lot planned for the day the Atrians get to go around town.**

**Note - some of you know I've been having a lot of issue with FanFic lately with it removing chapters etc, Ive created a Blogg on Wordpress (Link on profile) I will be moving all stories onto there, this week I'm going through my stories editing them all and adding them onto the blog starting this weekend.  
Once the Blogs up and running and I'm up to date I will be working straight via that.  
Please follow me on there I've posted Pictures of The lovers mark characters Teasers and Other pictures (chapter pictures) will be added next week as well.**

**I'm also working on a new Star-Crossed story. It's based on the shows storyline but with Drake as a main character and an O/C as his love interest I'll be adding Chapter one on Fanfic but the rest of the story will be added to the blog only.**


	12. A Father's voice

**A/N – So another Father / Daughter Bonding chapter here. Enjoy - Hope you all have a great Easter weekend**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Ten years to the day of arrival day**

**Chapter Twelve – A Father's voice**

**Taylor's point of view**

"I'm sorry" I said sitting in the living room on the sofa next to my father.

"For what" he asked turning the television off.

I sat with my hands in my lap ringing them together "Today, I just … I know its not something you want to see me and Drake, like that" I sighed.

It wasn't that I was ashamed of myself, or my relationship with Drake, I just knew it was something my father wanted thrown in his face, it was every fathers nightmare, and I didn't want to push my dad, but it seemed when it came to Drake I just reacted.

My father turned to face me, moving so he was sat closer to me, "Do you remember when you was a small child" he said confusing me, but I nodded anyway "When ever you cut your knee, or someone pulled your hair" he stopped teasing me causing me to laugh. "It was me you would come to, it was me who kissed your boo boo's and it was me who found you hysterical hiding under the sink when you first became a women"

I cringed remembering the day well, I was around ten and thought I was dying, I hid under the sink mortified, none of my friends had mentioned any changes in there body, I thought something was wrong with me.

"What I'm trying to say is, I've been a mother and a father to you Taylor, and I expected the day to come when you found a boyfriend, I expected seeing you become emotionally attached to someone else, is it something I want to see. … No …. but that's because as a parents we worry that our children will be hurt .. our children will be heartbroken but Taylor when I look at you and Drake I don't get the worry I thought I would." he said looking at me smiling.

I leaned up on my knee's so I was kneeling as I leaned over to him hugging him closely.

"It wont be easy, in- fact I know its going to be hard for you both, but were all trying to make that easier, Myself, Nox and Gloria are working on a few things at the minute to make them all feel more welcome and to introduce them into our world more" he said causing me to nod.

"What do you think about Drake I mean an honest opinion, is it possible …. I know what I feel towards him and I think ... well I hope he feels the same but what if we're wrong .. what if I'm wrong and were not both on the same page, I don't want to put him through all this and we fail" I breathed out pulling away and sitting back.

"Firstly let me just say he feels the same way you do sweetheart so on that note there's no need to worry. The two of you are on the same page, my own opinion on Drake is he's a good man. I've seen the way he looks at you I'll admit when Nox informed me who he was ... his connection to us I was worried specially when you formed a friendship with him, but when he told you and watching ... seeing how he treats you how he stands up for you I'm proud of him. I'm proud that the two of you are worrying because it shows us all your serious if you wasn't you would wouldn't care, but your thinking, you're asking for our help and that shows us all how serious you are about this" he said.

I sat cuddling the pillow closer to me observing his words as he carried on.

"As for if it's possible , your already doing it. I've said from the start you were fated and I truly believe that, I truly believe that you found each other for a reason, and both your pasts are connected for that same reason"

I smiled nodding as I felt the stress of the day hit me I leaned into my father's shoulder to hit the silent tears I could feel sliding down my cheeks.

"You know this morning I was so proud of you standing up for yourself, I've watched you for years act like what people said didn't hurt I've seen you ignore them all and shelter yourself away, yet today with Drake stood guiding you, you stood up for not just him, or your mother but for yourself or and for that, which I know Drake is the main reason for that, for not just giving you the confidence but for backing you. And for that …. for him helping you grow and become the old Taylor. Drake will always have my approval as long ad he continues to treat you as his Queen and make stronger , and happy, because that's all I want for you Taylor it's all any parents wants for there child sweetheart, and I think if you want it enough you can have it all, you just have to fight for it" he said.

I looked up kissing his cheek smiling once, he nodded standing kissing my head as he left the room.

I leaned back on the sofa wiping my eyes, it was time's like this I wished they would allow the Atrians to have mobile devices, I inhaled breathing in as I decided my father was right, what we had was more than worth the fight, and tomorrow was the start, a new beginning for me and Drake, it was going to be a taste of what we could have if we fought , I just hope Drake thinks I'm worth the fight.

**A/n – This was A filler chapter much like Drake and Nox filler chapter, The next chapter in the story is the Freedom day out – I'm going to be splitting it into sections since I mentioned in past chapters what the plan was Drake will explain the guys morning , Taylor the girls then a split chapter when they meet up.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think.**

**The lovers mark image sample was uploaded on instagram – I'm working on the bigger version it will be uploaded to the blog sometime.**

**I'm working on rewriting and editing all my stories and added them via my blog. – Images – Chapters , Teasers etc will all be added as well so make sure to follow there to get all the updates.**

**Also I'll be adding a new story soon - Drake and an O/C Character - Chapter one is writen and will be added in a few hours - It will be added to the blog along with pictures.**


	13. words Of wisdom

**A/N – Here's Chapter Thirteen sorry for the delay – I'm working on rewriting this story and adding it to my blog. I want to make the chapters longer edit them etc. I'm in two minds whether to delete this story on here and read the new chapters or just add them to the blog and continue this as it is ? I guess I'll let you guys decide so let me know ….**

**This was meant to be the guys day, but I realised I wanted the views on the others on the video so this will be split the morning of the video then the next chapter will be Drakes of the day around Edendale.  
**

**Show – Star-Crossed**

**Pairing – Taylor and Drake**

**Rating - M**

**Summary - Some connection's cant be broken, no matter how much we try to stop the feelings from filling our body sometimes our hearts just take over , can an Atrian and a Human really have a connection - Atrians' have many legends and myths amongst there people follow Taylor and Drake as we learn about a human sacrifice and see a connection they believed was only a myth - the Tale of - The Lovers Mark**

**The Lovers Mark**

**Present day – Ten years after arrival day**

**Chapter Thirteen – Words of Wisdom **

**Drake's point of view**

I laughed along to the joke Teri had just told us as Sophia sat with her face pressed against the window, I chuckled seeing her, she was like when one of the Arian children who was aloud out when it was raining.

Staring in amazement "Sophia" Roman called to her, "if you press your face any closer to that window you might get stuck to it" he teased.

Sophia didn't care though, as the bus stopped, She finally pulled away smiling, I looked out the window seeing Taylor stood in between Ridley and Nox the three of them were smiling wide.

Lena and Teri were being searched as Gloria stood at the bus door checking our tags.

Sophia and Roman were first through and I smiled seeing them make there way to my girl.

"Your next" the guard said.

I sighed lifting my arms and spreading my legs apart. I hated this part, I felt violated, Lena and myself had, had to learn ways to control ourselves during our training as both of us had voiced concern over our emotions taking over with the guards.

Lena was more because she said he was too touchy with her, I told her to break his hand but was informed that would have her sent to the crate. My issue was the fact I didn't like someone touching me, I didn't show affection to anyone really in fact other than Nox, Maia and the other Atrians, Taylor was the first person I had allowed close in years.

"Done there all clear" the guard said to Gloria I rolled my eyes silently wondering what the hell he through we would be carrying.

"Good" she said checking my tracker and nodding. "Ok lets go shall we" she said escorting us towards Taylor.

I sent a wink her way as she chatted happily towards her father. Nox made his way over towards me smiling.

"Feeling better I see" he said smirking, I shrugged nodding once.

"The Video is amazing, I got to see one of them last night, and I was amazed how well it was put together the technology used is amazing. We're setting a program up for the seven of you to start learning the basics its optional so if any of you choose its to much hassle that's fine" he said sounding giddy.

I chuckled watching him "I'm guessing Gloria and Nox will be teaching you as-well" I asked. I smirked as I sent he smile grace his face.

"Hold on" Sophia said, Roman and her had joined us, I looked up seeing Teri, Jackson, Lena and Landon talking with Taylor and Ridley it looked like Taylor was introducing them all. I was tempted to join them but knew I'd see her soon enough I wanted them all to get time to bond.

"Taylor didn't tell you" Nox said, I looked up seeing him look at me.

"What sorry I spaced out for a minute" I said, Roman nudged me causing me to laugh he knew I hadn't spaced out, I was just to busy watching Taylor.

"Sophia asked what I meant about seeing one of them last night, There's two videos, I thought Taylor would of told you" he said.

Just as the others came closer, I looked up.

"Keeping secrets already Tay" I asked jokingly but secretly wondering what I was missing.

I lifted my arms seeing her walk to me, she wrapped her arm around my waist as mine engulfed around her holding her tightly towards me. I leaned down kissing her head. Smiling as I took her in.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, I was too exciting telling you all of the plans for today" she murmured, she pulled away standing to face the others but kept her arms around me.

"Yesterday your tour of the aircraft –spaceship I had Paul the guard who went around with you Video it, Then Gloria arranged for those in the sector to watch it, along with the memorial tape." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

I looked up seeing Nox watch her, he smiled at her and looked to the others. "It was amazing, I got to see it last night but I waited to watch the memorial one with you guy's were going to watch them both" he said.

"Gloria would you like to do the honours and get things rolling" Ridley said before looking at me "Want to take a walk with me Drake" he asked I looked down to Taylor seeing her nod. She didn't look upset so I tried not to let my body go into protective mode. I seen the others follow Gloria to the seating area, Nox stayed behind talking with Taylor, I turned to face Ridley.

"Is everything alright Mr Lake" I asked walking slowly next to him, he stopped us near the fence, I was near the seating area but not close enough for the others to hear.

"Everything's fine I assure you Drake, may I call you that" he asked I nodded "thank you" he said before stopping he turned standing next to me his back like mine along the fence. "Nox wanted to thank Taylor, for the video and well everything she has done, I'm glad to see them bonding I have a feeling she's going to be an important part in your life and in reverse in there I'm glad to see them accept her, and I wanted to thank you" he said shocking me.

I cut him off before he could continue. "You have nothing to thank me for sir" I said swallowing "In fact, I should be the one thanking you, I owe you, I owe your wife everything, and I'm sorry for your loss I've never gotten a chance to say it to you before, but I truly am sorry your wife sacrificed her self for me" I looked down breathing in.

Everything was coming back to me the loss I had caused this man and his daughter, the horror of that day seemed to replay in my mind, its funny really I managed to block it out for years yet now it seemed to be a Permanente fixture like it was taunting me reminding me what I caused.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my body stiffen I looked up shocked seeing Ridley Lake looking at me, his body wasn't showing signs of anger, in fact it was showing signs of comfort he was trying to comfort me. "You have nothing" he said clearing his throat before containing "Nothing to be sorry for Drake, Trust me when I tell you the real person who is to blame for this is the one who aimed there gun at you, the one who shot my wife. I know if she was here today and I wasn't she would say the exact same thing to you. I'll admit at the very beginning I held anger in myself not directed towards you, but I was angry, but after I met Nox after I herd his story and I reminded myself of my wife and my own morals I realised something, that what she did was the right thing. I miss my wife everyday, but I remember her, and I have a reminder of her, her love and her spirit " He said turning to face Taylor I seen the smile grace his lips as he watched her talk what seemed quite excitably to Nox.

"In Taylor, she's life her mother in many way's but when she died part of Taylor did, until recently I didn't think I'd get my daughter back not one hundred percent that was until you arrived" he said, he squeezed my shoulder once more before dropping it. "I don't want to break my daughters confidence but we spoke a lot last night, about the future about your future together, she cares for you a great deal, I think she cares a lot more than she's willing to admit to herself because she's scared but when I watch you with her, I seen you care about her as well, the way you protect her Drake I couldn't ask for someone better for my daughter, I've said this to Taylor but I truly believe Fate brought you to her, just like Fate brought you here. It won't be easy but we – Nox, Gloria and myself – were going to keep fighting to make it better, to make things as normal for you all as we can. All I ask is you keep her safe, you protect, love, care and fight for her as much as you are doing, and that you look after yourself, I know conditions in the sector and the school are hard at the moment, but between me and you, were very close to taking down the Red Hawk's we have confirmation on the leaders we just working on a plan to take them out. But I need you to keep yourself and her in line, everyone who wants to stop this will have there eyes on you all watching for any mistakes" he said looking at me.

I licked my lips suddenly feeling like my whole mouth was dry, I felt like his words were spinning around in my mind, unsure if I was dreaming. I looked up seeing Taylor watching me, she looked worried, before she said something to Nox and they both looked over to us.

"I don't understand" I muttered "I expected you to be against this, against me and Tay" I muttered "Nox explained something's to me, but I guess hearing it directly from you … it just a shock" I breathed out before looking up to him and smiling "Thank you" I said seeing him smile back. "I'll protect her, I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you Mr Lake" I said holding my hand out.

He smiled as she shook my hand "Call me Ridley, I think were going to be seeing a lot of each other, and the formalities aren't needed, I'd like to get to know you better, all of you, Nox and Taylor speaks about you all a lot, and I feel like I already know you, but I'd like to hear your side of things, that's if my daughter gives you chance to speak" he teased as he hugged me with one arm, puling away just as Taylor appeared next to me.

I chuckled seeing her father send her a wink "Dad your not trying to scare Drake away are you" she asked teasing obviously hearing me laugh had calmed her, she still wrapped her arms around me as if she was protecting me, I smiled kissing her head as I wrapped my around her waist holding her to me.

"Would I do a thing like that" Ridley teased her, it was amusing watching them interact.

"Come on, lets go get seated before they start with out us, Gloria would as well she hates tardiness" he said walking ahead.

"You really alright, aren't you" she asked looking worried.

I smiled shaking my head 'no' before grinning wider and leaning down I brushed my lips against hers as I replied with the words she used last night "I'm perfect"

**Taylors point of view**

"you'll have fun trust me, Lukas is a great guy, in fact he did a lot of the work on the videos for me, and Julia chipped in, I apologies but she's been bugging me to meet you for a while now and I caved last night, so before you go shopping I'm going to be introducing you to my best friend, the girl you've seen is quite and tame and let me tell you Julia is neither" I chuckled shaking my head at him.

The video had gone great … both of them had, everyone looked to enjoy them, Gloria had just gone over the rules again for today the Atrians were free to roam around all of Edendale, the guards would be posted around the town, if anything happened they were to press there trackers immediately they were advised to stick to two people, and to stay out of trouble.

I had chuckled when my father looked right at me as he said that. I'd rolled my eyes before turning to Nox and waving as we made our way to the bus, it was going to drop us all off in the town centre, were Julia and Lukas were meeting us.

Early when Nox had asked to have a word with me, when my father had asked Drake to spare him a few minutes, I had thought it was an interventions between he two – you take my daughter, I'll take your son kind of thing – but it wasn't.

Nox had repeatedly thanked me for my help in making yesterday and today happen even as I informed him I didn't need his thank you it was unnecessary for him to feel indebted towards me. He then asked me if he could speak to me about myself and Drake. I'll admit for a moment I panicked thinking Nox would be against it all, through all my talks with my father I hadn't asked him, his views on what Nox or Gloria would think of my relationship with Drake.

I think my breath was held as he looked at me, and I nodded for him to continue, once the words left his mouth I had chocked out a half sob half laugh as I began in earnest to reassure him. Nox had told me that Drake had come to him with worries about whether I was all in, like he seemed to be, Nox said he himself didn't have any worries about it, but he wanted me to be aware that Drake cared for me.

I'd shocked him again as I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight laughing as he to chuckled. He had informed me he knew I would look after Drake just like he would me, and that if I had any worries and felt uncomfortable going to my father, that Nox would be there, I had thanked him repeatedly before asking him if we could go save Drake, he had chuckled and sent me on my way informing me he would stall Gloria from showing the video with out us.

"Ok so what's the plan again" Jackson said bringing me back to the present.

I grinned shaking my head looking around at them all sighing. "Did anyone listen to me yesterday" I asked.

I hid the smile as I noticed Drake still had his bracelet on like I did, I had spotted Teri and Lena wearing there's earlier, Sophia had added hers to her hair. The girl was adorable, I couldn't wait until me and Julia got her and Teri and Lena in to the stores and shown them all the things I had planned.

"You was kind of too busy with this guy" Jackson said shoving Drakes shoulder, I looked down shaking my head as I cleared my throat, looking up I avoided eye contact as I repeated the plans.

"Julia and Luka's are going to be meeting us in the town centre roughly half ten, then Luka's is going to show the guys around whilst myself and Julia show the girls, then at twelve's you guys can all go around and explore on your own if you feel comfortable, Julia and both Lukas agreed if anyone didn't they could hang out for the afternoon with you, Then we can meet at mine around six that gives everyone six hours to do there own thing. I have a treat for you all originally it was for Sophia, Teri and Lena as Drake said you girls like to swim but I over heard Sophia saying the others do, my father has a pool, its private but I thought you guys might want to use it, Lukas and Julia are both going to show you guys were to get swimwear just encase you do." I said leaning back in my seat.

The bus driver was seated as a guard sat at the front, I watched people talking amongst themselves as I felt someone walking behind me.

"What will you be doing while they all go exploring I noticed you said Julia and Lukas would hang out but you didn't mention yourself" Drake asked wrapping his arm around me, I grinned leaning back into him.

As I stood up letting him sit in my seat, once he was I sat on his lap turning to face him. "Well I though you and me could have some privacy, some quite time at my house, you can go exploring but I want at least an hour or two of you alone" I said leaning in kissing him "My Dad's in a meeting all day, so is Nox and Gloria there that's why there meeting us all the grill tonight, they don't get off till then, they can only leave in emergency –if anyone presses there tag- otherwise it will be me you and an empty house" I smirked leaning in kissing him.

The rest of the ride was spent that way, both kissing with silent promises and teasers of what was to come later on. I had a feeling our relationship is about to upgrade a level … or two.

A/N – FINALLY THE LOVERS MARK IMAGES ARE DONE THEY WILL BE ADDED TO THE BLOG THIS WEEK SOME TIME.

**Drake Day with the guys will be next - I pinkie promise- then Taylors with the girls after that.  
I'm going to be sorting some pictures out and adding them to the blog once I get the chapters down, so anyone wanting teasers make sure your following there for updates.  
**

**I've sat down and planned how the stories going to go, I have planned for a sequel so if there enough interest I will continue the series.**

Ooh for Drake Fans I uploaded a new story I've been working on It Drake and Original Character so no Taylor I'm afraid but I hope some of you will give it a chance it's up and there some images for the blog as well.


End file.
